


Dulce y Picante

by ELODTC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Knotting, Love, M/M, No CW Angst, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Scenting, Switching, Traducción, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: «—Si crees que puedes tomarme —Tony susurró sombríamente en su oído, y Steve no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que rebotó en su columna vertebral—, entonces ven a mi penthouse esta noche a las ocho y demuéstralo.»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Dulce y Picante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494623) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 

> Bueno, primero que nada, debo decirles que llevo trabajando en este OneShot 5 meses. Son casi 30 mil palabras así que ha sido un trabajo arduo (en conjunto con las responsabilidades de la vida real xD) y espero con todo corazón que les guste tanto como a mí.  
Creo que no tengo mucho qué decir, así que: ¡a leer!

> Dulce
> 
> &
> 
> picante

Steve se pasó la toalla por la cara y luego se volvió hacia la colchoneta.

—Cuádrate.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero se acomodó en la postura. No estaba mal, pero Steve podía ver las aberturas en él como si estuvieran resaltadas en neón. Cargó y Tony esquivó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Steve enganchó su cintura y luego lo retorció al suelo, golpeándolo contra las esteras.

Tony maldijo y su rostro se llenó de dolor pero se sacudió y se levantó de nuevo. Resopló con fuerza y luego giró y agarró a Steve por el brazo. Cayeron sobre las esteras, luchando sin gracia. Las feromonas alfa de Tony estaban bombeando en el espacio entre ellos mientras sudaba. Olía enojado. Steve imaginó que él mismo olía bastante enojado.

—Aléjate de mí —gruñó Tony, cuando Steve lo inmovilizó por un segundo demasiado largo. Tenía la urgencia de olerlo, frotar su nariz detrás de su oreja y poner esa especia picante en sus pulmones.

Steve saltó hacia atrás y se sacudió el impulso. Estaba acalorado, sonrojado y furioso por su sesión de entrenamiento. —Vamos, Stark, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —se burló, deseando ver el destello de ira en los ojos de Tony. Obtuvo su recompensa.

—Vete a la mierda. —Tony cargó de nuevo e intercambiaron golpes, jadeando entre ellos. Steve se sacudió bruscamente cuando su espalda golpeó la pared inesperadamente, y Tony se presionó contra él. —«Ponte el traje», ¿eh? ¿Creías que no sería nada sin él? —La voz de Tony fue baja y áspera.

Los ojos de Steve se clavaron en la mandíbula de Tony. Él gruñó y luego empujó con fuerza, derribándolo. Tony bloqueó sus siguientes dos golpes, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando Steve se agachó y lo atrapó en las costillas. Luchó con él, llevándolo al suelo nuevamente, las muñecas de Tony clavadas en la estera con el agarre de Steve. —Pensaste que todo lo especial sobre mí salió de una botella, ¿no? —siseó de vuelta—. Pero puedo superar tu estrategia sin el suero cualquier día.

Tony retumbó, pero Steve no lo dejó esta vez, dejando que todo su peso sujetara a Tony contra la colchoneta. —Jódete, Rogers. Bájate.

—Te gustaría eso, ¿no? —espetó Steve, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando la insinuación se hundió, ambos se congelaron. Había algo en los ojos de Tony, casi desafiante, audaz, y Steve nunca fue uno para retroceder ante un desafío. Apretó la nariz contra la glándula de olor de Tony y empujó, absorbiendo.

Era caliente y picante, nada como el dulce y azucarado aroma de un omega, pero aun así hizo que la sangre de Steve bombeara.

Las manos de Tony saltaron y agarraron dos puñados del cabello de Steve. Steve se echó hacia atrás, buscando encontrar los ojos de Tony, pero Tony giró la cara y juntó los labios. No fue un beso, al menos nada como ninguno de los besos que Steve había tenido. Tony estaba lleno de dientes, lengua y desesperación, chupando el labio inferior de Steve para morderlo y luego lamiéndole la boca. Steve dio lo mejor que pudo, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus torsos se agitaran con fuertes respiraciones, piel sudorosa frotándose. Las piernas de Tony se abrieron y Steve se metió entre ellas. Podía sentir el bulto en los pantalones de chándal de Tony y se movió hasta que supo que Tony podía sentir su presión contra él.

—¿Eso es todo? —Tony resopló entre besos frenéticos y penetrantes—. ¿Sólo necesitábamos eliminar nuestras diferencias?

—Tal vez —admitió Steve con un gemido—. Tú - tú me haces - _gah._

—¿Alguna vez has estado con otro alfa antes? —Tony preguntó, y Steve se apartó para encontrar su rostro, de repente preguntándose si Tony se estaba burlando de él. No lo había hecho, aunque estaba enamorado de Peggy lo que nunca había admitido ante nadie. Los alfas no salían con alfas, al menos no en aquel entonces. No era correcto.

Y Bucky había sido su único omega.

Con Bucky desaparecido, era difícil enfrentar la idea de tomar otro omega, de darle a alguien la misma confianza y apertura que había tenido con su mejor amigo y compañero, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera deseos. Y la forma en que Tony estaba en celo contra su muslo lo llevaba al límite.

—No —respiró Steve, presionando las calientes y definidas líneas musculares de Tony—. No pude.

—¿Pero lo has pensado?

—Tal vez yo-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Steve levitó de Tony, arrojándose hacia su toalla y botella de agua e intentando bajar la media erección que Tony había inspirado. Escuchó a Tony riéndose detrás de él, pero lo ignoró, y después de algunas respiraciones profundas, se dio la vuelta y vio a Natasha cruzando el gimnasio hacia la barra de ballet. Ella lo saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo.

—Si crees que puedes tomarme —Tony susurró sombríamente en su oído, y Steve no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que rebotó en su columna vertebral—, entonces ven a mi penthouse esta noche a las ocho y demuéstralo.

Un momento después, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Steve levantó la vista para encontrarse solo con Natasha, el calor golpeando sus venas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, quitándose el suéter antes de comenzar a estirarse.

—Sí —respondió Steve, sabiendo que sonaba tenso.

—No quise interrumpir tu combate.

—No, está bien. Estábamos terminando de todos modos. Tony tenía algo que hacer.

—Bueno. —Natasha volvió a estirarse y mientras calentaba, Steve recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo.

De vuelta en sus habitaciones, se dio la ducha más caliente que pudo y luego caminó de un lado a otro de su sala de estar, con el cabello húmedo goteando y dejando un incómodo camino en la parte posterior de su camiseta. Tony se había acercado a él. Por supuesto, Steve lo había comenzado. Pero Tony se había acercado a él, y ahora Steve necesitaba tomar una decisión. Si no subía esta noche, Tony olvidaría que había sucedido alguna vez. Seguirían adelante, avanzarían y probablemente no volvería a aparecer.

Si subía las escaleras…

Bueno, era bastante obvio lo que sucedería. Incluso después de su ducha, podía oler el cosquilleante acre de la excitación de Tony y le hizo querer destrozar algo, moverse, _hacer algo._ Tony lo enfureció. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía enfocarse en otra cosa hasta que sacara esto de debajo de su piel?

Pero Tony era un alfa. Incluso reconocer el pensamiento envió un chorro de vergüenza helada a gotear en su vientre. Y estaba bastante claro que Tony no iba a jugar al omega para Steve. Lo quería duro, áspero y desafiante. Quería otro alfa. Y _Dios…_ Steve quería dárselo.

Había una parte de él que no quería hacer nada de lo que Tony le había dicho que hiciera, pero fue fácilmente aplastada por la idea de tener a Tony atrapado debajo de él nuevamente, retorciéndose y en celo, caliente y picante y…

Steve se interrumpió y chilló para detenerse. Iba a hacer un agujero en su alfombra. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No podría sacar esto de su cabeza si no actuaba. Así que iba a ir con Tony esta noche, responder la pregunta que le había estado haciendo cosquillas en la mente desde la pubertad: _¿cómo sería con otro alfa?_ Y entonces seguiría adelante. Tony era perfecto para una noche y la oportunidad perfecta para experimentar. Tenían que trabajar juntos después de esto, por lo que Tony tendría que mantener la boca cerrada, y sabía que el hombre era bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

Steve miró el reloj. Cuatro p.m. Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

A las 8:01 p.m., la mente traidora de Tony comenzó a decirle que Steve no vendría. Su desafío-diagonal-ataque había sido completamente imprevisto y extremadamente desaconsejado, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, Tony se hundió cada vez más en la aceptación de que estaba esperando que llamaran a la puerta y si no llegaba, iba a estar decepcionado. Él y Steve tenían sus desacuerdos, pero esos lugares donde se frotaron el uno al otro causaron una deliciosa fricción, y Tony quería más. Los alfas eran todas manos toscas, picaduras agudas y olores fuertes, y a Tony le encantaba. Sabía que eso era lo que quería desde una edad sorprendentemente joven y había pasado la mayor parte de su juventud persiguiéndolo.

Cuanto más viejo se hacía, más apreciaba la dulzura de un omega, la húmeda entrega y el fuego incomparable de un calor, pero siempre volvía a los alfa, y Steve Rogers era el alfa perfecto.

Tony dejó que su mano vagara para ahuecar el bulto en sus jeans. Si Steve no venía, tendría que ocuparse de las cosas él mismo. Estaba tirando del botón de su pantalón cuando un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación, se puso de pie y arregló su ropa.

Steve había venido.

Eso o JARVIS le había ordenado una pizza de consolación y estaba a punto de traumatizar a un repartidor con la cantidad de hedor alfa que había bombeado en la habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Steve, medio aterrorizado, medio determinado, flotando en su umbral.

—Adelante. —Tony dio un paso atrás y Steve pasó a su lado. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras miraba en la habitación, y Tony sonrió bruscamente cuando una gota de sudor estalló en la frente de Steve y metió las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Quieres una bebida?

—Sabes que no estoy aquí para tomar una copa, Stark —gruñó Steve, y Tony cerró la puerta, colocando el seguro después. Se recostó contra ella.

—Lo sé, pero pareces un poco tenso. Pensé que podría relajarte.

—El alcohol no tiene ningún efecto en mí. —Steve se acercó, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, pero todavía había un pie cuidadoso entre ellos—. Hay otra forma de relajarme. —Las mejillas de Steve se sonrojaron, traicionando su incertidumbre, pero su voz era firme y se arrastró aún más cerca.

Tony pellizcó la camiseta de Steve entre dos dedos y lo atrajo hasta que se presionaron uno contra el otro. Tony tarareó, luego enganchó la nuca de Steve y lo atrajo para otro beso. Cuando cedió a la presión, Tony rodó hasta que Steve fue el que se presionó contra la puerta. Steve se tensó debajo de él y Tony sonrió al beso. Esto era lo que él quería. Agarró la camisa de Steve y tiró hacia atrás, jalándolo con él.

Steve se agarró a la cintura de Tony y casi lo cargó cuando entraron a medias en la habitación y se desplomaron en la cama. Tony luchó con sus ropas, pero Steve siguió retumbando y apartando las manos.

—¡Vamos! —instó Tony, frotándose contra el muslo grueso de Steve—. Quiero que pongas tu boca donde está mi riqueza.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso es vulgar, Stark.

Tony lo agarró del cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. —Vamos a aclarar una cosa. —Mordisqueó el labio de Steve y bebió el jadeo que se filtró. Steve estaba bombeando en la habitación, llenándola de su excitación picante y tenía a Tony más duro que una roca—. Estás a punto de follarte a un alfa, cariño. Lo vulgar es irrelevante.

Steve resopló, luego agarró el hombro de Tony y lo rodó boca abajo sobre la cama.

—Joder, sí —se quejó Tony, obteniendo una dulce fricción en su erección necesitada contra el colchón. Se quitó los pantalones y cayó al suelo, dos puntos de dolor estallaron donde Steve los había tirado con fuerza sobre sus caderas. La boca de Steve encontró la parte posterior de su cuello y lamió y chupó hasta que Tony estuvo arqueándose contra la cama, sus manos moviéndose sobre la espalda de Tony y bajando para ahuecar su trasero—. No tengo todo el día, Rogers —gimió Tony—. Por el amor de Dios, haz algo.

Steve se calmó. —En realidad no… eh. No sé qué pueden hacer los alfas juntos. No quiero lastimarte.

Tony rodó sobre su espalda y le sonrió a Steve. —No mientas. Un poco quieres lastimarme, sí.

Steve agachó la barbilla, pero estaba sonriendo. Levantó una ceja hacia Tony. —Tal vez un poco. Pero no _herirte_.

—Lo suficientemente justo. —Tony notó que Steve se había quitado la camisa en algún momento y pasó los dedos por el pecho liso, deleitándose con la inmersión y la curva de cada músculo—. Te mostraré. —Empujó a Steve hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta para que Steve estuviera debajo de él, luego agarró una botella de lubricante del cajón junto a la cama y la arrojó junto a ellos. Mientras tiraba de los pantalones de Steve, Steve recogió la botella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un lubricante omega sintético.

—Oh. —La garganta de Steve se movió.

Tony volvió a arrastrarse por su cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa depredadora. —No huele a nada. Hay perfumados, pero prefiero olerte a ti. —Metió la cara en el cuello de Steve.

—Oh, Dios, Tony. Estoy tan duro. No puedo creer…

Tony separó las piernas de Steve y se arrodilló entre ellas. Estaba desnudo y era tan hermoso como Tony esperaba que fuera. Músculos sobre más músculos, todos unidos con una piel suave. Alguien le había enseñado a Cap cómo hacer recortes porque su vello estaba limpio y bien peinado y lograba que su enorme polla se viera aún más grande. Tony se sumergió y chupó el ligero oleaje donde crecería el nudo de Steve, luego lamió la longitud. Era pesada y goteaba en la punta, indudablemente alfa en la forma en que su aroma quemaba la parte posterior de la garganta de Tony. —Tan jodidamente caliente. —Abrió la tapa del lubricante y vertió una cantidad generosa en sus dedos—. Esto es lo que me vas a hacer —dijo, deleitándose con la mezcla de excitación y aprensión que llenaba la expresión de Steve.

Tony acarició la polla de Steve, dejó un rastro de lubricante y luego se sumergió detrás de las bolas para rodear su agujero con un dedo. Steve se retorció y se sacudió. —Mierda. —Estaba sudando.

—Relájate. Se sentirá bien. No te voy a joder si no estás listo para eso, pero necesitas sentir lo que me estás haciendo para saber hasta dónde puedes llegar.

—Bien, bien. —Steve se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y gruñó largo y bajo cuando la yema del dedo de Tony pasó por su borde.

—Dios, eres tan caliente —se quejó Tony—. Es criminal que nunca hayas estado con otro alfa.

—Solía _ser_ criminal estar con otro alfa —respondió Steve con un resoplido—. No valía la pena el riesgo. Y luego tuve a Buck.

—Pero querías. —Tony lo seguía tocando con los dedos, haciendo que Steve temblara y se retorciera mientras salpicaba besos ligeros sobre su estómago, provocando la cabeza de su polla con la mejilla.

—Sí, quería… —Steve aspiró—. La forma en que hueles…

Tony se recostó y sujetó a Steve a la cama con una mano pesada sobre su pecho. Estaba relajándose dulcemente en los dedos de Tony, suavizándose y abriéndose hasta que Tony pudo trabajar con otro. —¿Cómo se siente eso?

—Es… bueno, es agradable. Pensé que dolería. No duele.

—No te preocupes… todavía puedo hacer que duela. —Tony movió uno de los pezones de Steve y él se estremeció, apretando los dedos de Tony—. Oh, Dios, eso es increíble. Quiero sentir eso en mi polla.

—Podrías, puedes, quiero decir. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Eres tan aventurero. El Capitán América no retrocede ante un desafío, ¿verdad?

Steve sacudió la cabeza y luego se echó a reír. —Sólo es entrenamiento sin nuestras ropas, Stark. Puedo soportarlo.

—Jódeme —respiró Tony. Se movió hacia abajo de la cama y comenzó a tocar a Steve con verdadero propósito, haciéndolo lo más abierto y relajado posible. Capturó la cabeza de su polla entre sus labios y chupó, manteniendo a Steve apretando, rodando las caderas y gimiendo, atrapado en una bruma de placer.

Cuando Steve estuvo suelto y resbaladizo, Tony se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo besó tontamente. —¿Listo?

—Sí. —Los ojos de Steve se quedaron pegados al lugar donde sus cuerpos se encontraron cuando Tony presionó dentro, lentamente, una pulgada a la vez. La boca de Steve se abrió y levantó las piernas, invitando a Tony a empujar más profundo. Cuando Tony tocó fondo, suspiró—. Guau.

—Joder, te sientes bien. Esos músculos súper soldados no son sólo para mostrar, ¿verdad?

Steve tiró de Tony hacia su pecho y mordisqueó su mandíbula. —¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Tony retrocedió y luego presionó nuevamente, estableciendo gradualmente un ritmo que los hizo jadear y gemir. Las manos y la boca de Steve no parecían detenerse, mordiendo, lamiendo y acariciando todo lo que podía alcanzar. Tony bajó la barbilla para que Steve pudiera respirar el sudor.

Después de un rato, Steve se encogió debajo de él y Tony se quedó quieto. —¿Demasiado?

—Uh- yo-

Tony se echó hacia atrás, gimiendo cuando se soltó del cuerpo de Steve.

—No quiero parar —se quejó Steve, pero a pesar de que todavía estaba duro como una roca, Tony pudo ver las pequeñas banderas rojas en su lenguaje corporal que decían que estaba llegando a su límite.

—No se trata sólo de ti, Rogers —bromeó Tony. Agarró la botella de lubricante y derramó un poco sobre los dedos de Steve, luego se deslizó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Steve.

Steve se miró la mano. —¿Realmente confías en mí para hacer esto?

—No es una ciencia exacta. —Tony guió la mano de Steve hacia su trasero y asintió, sonriendo, cuando el dedo de Steve buscó su agujero—. Sí, lo tienes.

Steve fue tentativo, pero exploró el cuerpo de Tony con la misma determinación honesta con la que se acercó a todo. Cada vez que Tony jadeaba o se retorcía para rodar las caderas hacia abajo para encontrar más fricción, los labios de Steve se torcían en las esquinas. La sala estaba empapada con sus feromonas combinadas, calientes y hormigueantes hasta que el oxígeno fue difícil de encontrar y la cabeza de Tony giró.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más la anticipación, Tony retrocedió y golpeó la mano de Steve. Se alineó y se hundió sobre su polla en un largo y lento deslizamiento. El tramo fue celestial. Tony apretó a Steve y movió sus caderas para poder sentir cada deliciosa pulgada de él.

Steve maldijo y agarró los muslos de Tony con tanta fuerza que sintió que le salían moretones debajo de cada dedo. Empujó y tiró, maltratando a Tony al ritmo que quería, y Tony lo dejó, balanceándose y rodando, su polla trabajando implacablemente en la próstata de Tony.

—Oh, Dios, me voy a venir —jadeó Steve, apretando aún más los dedos—. Tony… mierda- no puedo esperar-

—No esperes. Sólo… vamos, Steve. —Steve tiró de Tony sobre su polla y luego giró de repente, haciendo rodar a Tony por el aire hasta que se encontró de espaldas—. ¡Mierda! ¿Una pequeña advertencia?

Steve sólo gimió y se hundió profundamente en él nuevamente, luego mordió el hombro de Tony cuando llegó. —Tony, Tony, Tony… —Él juntó sus cuerpos con fuerza mientras pulsaba y pulsaba. Tony casi retrocedió, preocupado de que Steve fuera a hacer un nudo, pero logró mantenerse bajo control y después de un momento se retiró, dejando un rastro de calor saliendo del culo de Tony. Steve dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cayó sobre el colchón.

—Mierda. —El pecho de Steve se agitó por un momento, luego rodó sobre su estómago y balanceó sus caderas de un lado a otro. Sacó la cara de la almohada para parpadear a Tony—. ¿Bien?

—¿Estás preparado?

—Creo que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa en este momento —Steve dijo, arrastrando la voz—. Apenas puedo sentir mis pies.

Tony no perdió el tiempo subiéndose a la espalda de Steve. Metió dos dedos dentro, pero todavía estaba resbaladizo desde antes y aun más relajado, su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida a Tony fácilmente. Tony rápidamente reemplazó sus dedos con su polla y se deslizó por completo. El cuerpo de Steve estaba caliente, resbaladizo y tan apretado que Tony tuvo que morderse el labio y apretar los ojos para evitar venirse de inmediato.

No quería volver a desgastar a Steve, pensó que los ruidos que Steve estaba haciendo en su almohada sugerían que estaba entusiasmado con esto y así fuera después de su propio orgasmo que realmente no le importaba lo que Tony hiciera. Tony empujó bruscamente, pero corto y poco profundo, encontrando un ángulo que hizo rodar las resbaladizas entrañas de Steve justo a lo largo de su polla. El placer creció caliente y eléctrico hasta que Tony no pudo soportarlo más. Empujó dos veces más, luego retrocedió y sacudió su polla con golpes bruscos hasta que llegó, pulsando sobre la espalda y el culo de Steve y su jodido agujero.

Tony se tomó un momento para admirar las salpicaduras de la piel blanca de Steve y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, jadeando. —Huh. —Giró la cabeza para mirar a Steve, que había enterrado toda su cara en la almohada y estaba aspirando aire a través de ella. Parecía demasiado cansado para moverse—. No está mal, Rogers.

_—Nuh- _—Steve rodó la cara y parpadeó hacia Tony—. Nada mal para ser tú.

—Deberíamos hacer eso otra vez en algún momento —dijo Tony a la ligera, viendo varias emociones revolotear en la cara de Steve. Su mandíbula funcionó por un momento, luego rodó sobre su espalda y miró al techo.

—Sí. Sí, deberíamos.

—A menos que todo el asunto alfa sea demasiado para ti —bromeó Tony, dándole a Steve un gentil saludo, pero resopló en respuesta.

—Ya quisieras. No eres tan manejable como parece que crees que eres. —Steve le lanzó a Tony una sonrisa descarada y luego bajó la vista.

—Tu culo.

Steve tragó saliva. —Gracias, sin embargo. Eso fue- uh… agradable.

—Genial. La mejor crítica que he tenido en mucho tiempo. —Tony rodó sobre su costado. El sueño presionó fuertemente sobre él. Steve no se movió—. Uh, ¿Steve? ¿amigo? Deberías irte ahora.

—Correcto. —Steve se quedó quieto por un momento más y luego se levantó con un gemido—. Nuh…

—¿Te cansaste?

—¡Desearías!

Tony escuchó el susurro de Steve recogiendo su ropa y luego el crujido de la puerta. —Buenas noches, Tony —dijo suavemente.

Tony gruñó, «noches», en su almohada. Se durmió antes de tener tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

La culpa golpeó a Steve tan pronto como regresó a su propio departamento.

No era como si él y Bucky no supieran que había una buena posibilidad de que al menos uno de ellos no sobreviviera a la guerra. Y ninguno de los dos esperaba que el otro viviera solo para siempre después de eso. Pero aún dolía. Todavía se sentía mal, e incómodo, y demasiado parecido a una traición el caer en la cama de otra persona. Le había prometido a Bucky un _para siempre_.

Por supuesto, si Buck estuviera aquí, diría: «No seas idiota, Stevie. Ve a echar un polvo».

Al menos Tony era casual, eso estaba afortunadamente claro. No se odiaban el uno al otro, pero tampoco se querían exactamente, y facilitaba el mantener las cosas simples entre ellos. Tony, aparentemente, «se balanceaba de esta manera» con regularidad, y Steve por fin tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar. Además, Bucky no querría verlo triste y solo para siempre. Podía regresar fácilmente a las citas a través de la guía no tan amable de Tony, y cuando estuviera listo, tal vez alguien serio llamaría su atención.

Por supuesto, eso era sólo si Tony realmente quería volver a hacer esto. El resplandor crepuscular no era momento para creer promesas. Pero sucedió que sólo pasaron dos semanas antes de que Steve se encontrara nuevamente en la cama de Tony.

—¡Cap! —Tony gritó a través del almacén desordenado, cuando una granada se estrelló a través de la ventana y tartamudeó en el suelo. Steve agarró el escudo y luego saltó, empujando el suelo con un pie. Tony lo sacó del aire y lo envolvió en sus brazos de metal. Steve se preparó contra el repentino movimiento cuando Tony los lanzó a través de una ventana, el vidrio estalló a su alrededor. Todo el edificio explotó cuando apenas estaban libres del marco de la ventana, y la onda expansiva los derribó del cielo.

Cayeron a un tejado adyacente en un desastre de armaduras, escudos y codos. Steve hizo una mueca cuando el dolor le latió en un costado. Tony lo soltó y levantó la placa frontal, aspirando aire. —¿Estás bien?

Steve se levantó y bajó la mirada hacia Tony, buscando signos de dolor o daños en el traje. —Sí. ¿Tú?

—Uhh…

—Tony. —Steve presionó una mano sobre el reactor de arco y buscó respuestas en la cara de Tony.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Simplemente no quería responder demasiado rápido.

Steve se dejó caer en el suelo. —Joder.

Tony se puso de pie con un gemido y luego extendió una mano que Steve tomó. Lo levantó y el impulso los llevó pecho a pecho, la altura extra de la armadura de Iron Man puso a Tony al nivel de Steve. Estaban tan cerca. Algo crujió entre ellos, luego sus comunicaciones estallaron y los dos se alejaron, volviendo a la batalla.

Steve llevó esa tensión con él directamente a través de la limpieza, el interrogatorio y de la ducha en la torre. El agua caliente lavó la suciedad y la sangre, pero no hizo nada por la ansiedad que zumbaba en las venas de Steve, y se frotó demasiado fuerte con la toalla, tratando de rasparla en vano.

Estaba jugueteando con el control remoto de su televisor, preguntándose qué ver cuando llamaron a la puerta. La abrió para encontrar a Tony parado allí, un poco incómodo, con el cabello húmedo y la piel enrojecida por una ducha que Steve sospechaba que estuvo tan caliente como la suya.

—Hola —dijo Tony.

—Hola. —Steve dio un paso atrás para dejar entrar a Tony y cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé. Esa batalla me tiene ansioso. No puedo conformarme.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo también lo siento. —Se quedaron allí por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, luego Tony dio un paso adelante. Hubo un latido en el que Steve vio lo que se avecinaba y tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo, pero cuando Tony se inclinó para recibir el beso, Steve dejó caer los ojos párpados.

Dudaron durante los primeros cinco segundos y luego se pusieron furiosos y frenéticos. Steve atrajo a Tony a sus brazos mientras Tony manoseaba su ropa, ambos tropezando hacia la habitación. Steve tenía más confianza esta vez, qué hacer y exactamente lo que quería. Había comprado su propia botella de lubricante, esperando que esto sucediera, y cuando la sacó del cajón, Tony sonrió.

—Boy scout.

—Cállate, Stark —dijo Steve cariñosamente. Se retorció por el cuerpo de Tony y chupó su polla hasta la base, eliminando cualquier respuesta de la boca de Tony. Tan pronto como Tony se retorció y gimió, deslizó los dedos y comenzó a abrirlo. La polla de Tony se agitaba en su lengua, goteaba amargo presemen y Steve quedó atrapado en el placer de chuparlo. Lo tragó hasta la base, con la garganta trabajando alrededor de su longitud, luego se deslizó hacia arriba y Tony jadeó.

Los dedos de Steve estiraron suavemente el agujero de Tony, introduciendo el lubricante e instando a sus músculos a suavizarse bajo su toque. Encontró la próstata de Tony y casi se ahogó cuando la presión allí hizo que las caderas de Tony se sacudieran. —Oh, joder, Steve. Sigues haciendo eso y no voy a durar.

Y de repente, Steve necesitaba que Tony viniera así, que le disparara en la garganta mientras Steve lo acariciaba. Quería sentirlo apretarse alrededor de sus dedos y latir en su lengua, y saber qué había hecho esto sólo por Tony, enfocado en hacerlo sentir bien.

Los dedos de Tony se fruncieron a través de su cabello, apretando un poco demasiado fuerte, y sus caderas comenzaron a levantarse de la cama. —Steve, Steve, joder, joder. Sí- —Se cortó con un gruñido y luego presionó la lengua de Steve, sus músculos se ondularon alrededor de los tres dedos que había trabajado en su agujero.

Steve lo chupó a través de las réplicas, luego se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás y se derramó por su labio el cual lamió. Tony sabía brillante y amargo. Casi metálico, con un regusto picante que era todo alfa. Fue intoxicante y enervante. Steve se inclinó sobre Tony y empujó una de sus piernas hasta la rodilla. No podía esperar a que se recuperara por completo. Necesitaba sentirlo ahora.

—Ah, sí, fóllame —se quejó Tony, abriendo más las piernas mientras Steve se acomodaba entre ellos. Tony estaba resbaladizo y suelto por los dedos de Steve y él se deslizó hacia adentro, presionando hasta que sus bolas estuvieron apretadas contra el trasero de Tony.

Tony se apretó y la visión de Steve se desvaneció por un momento. Estaba tan apretado y caliente. Comenzó a golpear sus caderas, movimientos ásperos y profundos. Tony agarró los hombros de Steve y gimió, mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo alentadoramente cuando Steve lo miró con preocupación, angustiado porque fuera demasiado. Pero Tony tenía razón cuando dijo que podía tomarlo con calma. Steve mordisqueó y luego besó su pecho. No se estaba conteniendo, no estaba tratando de tomarse su tiempo, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la presión familiar comenzara a disminuir en sus entrañas. Persiguió la sensación, encontrando el ángulo perfecto, y gruñeron al unísono cuando él se movió hacia atrás y tiró de Tony a su regazo.

Steve presionó profundamente y luego se detuvo tartamudeando cuando sintió la hinchazón reveladora de su nudo. —Mierda.

—Steve —advirtió Tony—. No te atrevas a anudarme.

—No puedo evitarlo —se quejó Steve—. Dios, te sientes tan bien. Tony-

—Joder, espera. —Tony se dio la vuelta, los dos hombres gruñeron mientras Steve se soltaba. Tony instó a Steve a acurrucarse contra su espalda—. Esta bien, vamos.

—No puedo anudarte, Tony. No te lastimaré —dijo Steve, traicionando sus palabras presionando de nuevo el calor acogedor de Tony hasta que el nudo se presionó contra su borde.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo confía en mí. Sigue hasta que no puedas más. Te ayudaré.

—Bueno. —Steve mordisqueó la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, obligándole a gruñir, luego agarró su cadera y se sumergió de nuevo. Cayó en el ritmo, la tensión creció y creció, hormigueando profundamente en su núcleo. Su nudo se hinchó cada vez más hasta que la necesidad de empujar tan profundo como pudo fue demasiado para resistir—. No puedo —jadeó—. No puedo-

Tony extendió la mano entre ellos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor del nudo de Steve y apretó.

—Oh_, joder,_ Dios mío, Tony. Yo… —Steve empujó salvajemente hasta que su orgasmo se estrelló sobre él y presionó hacia adelante, la mano de Tony lo dejó empujar tan fuerte como quería sin arriesgar la seguridad de Tony con su nudo. El agarre de Tony no se aflojó, apretando y soltando con el pulso de Steve cuando llenó a Tony. Fue profundamente, profundamente satisfactorio. No es lo mismo que anudar un omega, pero era _Tony,_ confiando en él y ayudándolo, entregándose a esto. Steve presionó sus labios detrás de la oreja de Tony—. Gracias.

—Te tengo —murmuró Tony.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, hasta que el nudo de Steve comenzó a disminuir y Tony aflojó su agarre para dejarlo deslizarse hacia atrás con un gemido. —Guau. Yo- _nuh…_

—Mmm. —Tony se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en el pecho de Steve, oliéndolo una y otra vez—. Dios, estoy jodido. Eso fue increíble.

—Lo siento, eso debe haber sido aburrido para ti. —Steve acarició gentilmente con los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la columna de Tony y luego se dio cuenta de que era algo que solía hacer por Bucky durante sus calores para ayudarlo a dormir. Sin embargo, a Tony no parecía importarle, así que Steve siguió adelante.

—No, lo disfruté. Prefiero una pequeña advertencia: tengo mangas de nudo que podría haber sacado si lo hubiera sabido, pero me encantó. Ojalá pudiera manejar un nudo.

—¿En serio? —Steve parpadeó hacia él—. Ni siquiera sé qué es una manga de nudo.

Tony se rio entre dientes. —Tendré que mostrarte alguna. Y sí, me encanta que me follen. ¿A ti no?

—Bueno, eres la única persona con la que he hecho eso. Quiero decir, me gusta hacerte sentir bien. Sin embargo, no creo que me haga nada en particular. ¡No es que sea malo! —Steve se apresuró a agregar—. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de poder venir de esa manera.

—Hmm. —Tony rodó sobre sus manos y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Steve, apretando un poco—. Supongo que no he estado haciendo mi trabajo.

Steve rio ligeramente. —Estoy demasiado aniquilado para sentir algo ahora.

—Muy bien. La próxima vez.

—¿La próxima vez?

—Sí. Que puede ser en cualquier momento. —Tony le dirigió una mirada significativa.

—Bueno. —Steve bajó a Tony y lo besó—. La próxima vez.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

La próxima vez no estuvo muy lejos. Steve le echó un vistazo a Tony después de una película con el equipo y cuando ambos entraron en el elevador, Tony sólo presionó el botón del ático. —Esta vez —murmuró Tony contra los labios de Steve, donde estaba ocupado lamiendo la mantequilla y la sal de palomitas de maíz—. Esta vez te mostraré lo bien que se siente tener una polla dentro de ti.

—Cristo, Tony —respiró Steve.

Tony los condujo a la habitación y, mientras Steve se desnudaba, sacó lubricante y una manga de nudo acanalada del cajón y los arrojó sobre la cama. Steve se arrastró hacia la almohada y tomó la manga. —¿Qué es esto?

—Te mostraré. —Tony dejó caer la ropa al suelo y se arrastró entre las rodillas de Steve—. Pero primero debes estar duro.

—Ya bastante cerca —murmuró Steve, pero no protestó cuando Tony lo tomó en la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Cuando la polla de Steve estaba firme en su mano, Tony agarró la manga, le puso un poco de lubricante en el interior y la estiró. Lo deslizó hacia abajo sobre la polla de Steve y la colocó alrededor del bulto de su nudo, asegurándose de que la parte inferior se ahuecara debajo y que no hubiera arrugas—. Oh —dijo Steve, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Eso se siente realmente bien.

—Se sentirá aún mejor cuando explotes —dijo Tony—. Ponte de rodillas. —Tony enfatizó sus palabras dándole una leve palmada a la rodilla de Steve.

Steve no se movió. Él frunció el ceño. —Tony…

—No me estoy burlando de ti, lo prometo. Es la mejor manera de hacer esto. Voy a volverte loco, Steve Rogers, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

La voz de Steve era suave y baja cuando dijo: «Está bien». Rodó sobre su frente y luego se puso de rodillas.

Tony se acomodó detrás de él y pasó la palma de su mano por la columna de Steve y luego por la curva de su trasero. Realmente parecía que estaba tallado en mármol. El suero de supersoldado era realmente increíble. Separó el trasero de Steve y pasó el pulgar entre sus mejillas y sobre su agujero, bromeando ligeramente. La polla de Steve se retorció donde colgaba debajo de su vientre, y Tony sonrió. Steve iba a amar esto.

Tony se burló de él con los dedos por un rato, acariciando su agujero y luego bajando por la sensible piel hacia sus bolas. Las rodó suavemente en sus manos y luego tiró de la polla de Steve nuevamente. Ahora estaba duro como una roca, su nudo previo llenaba muy bien la manga donde lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando el aliento de Steve era áspero e inestable, Tony se inclinó y lamió una franja sobre su agujero.

—¡Cristo! —Steve maldijo, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose—. Oh Dios mío.

—Relájate. —Tony lo calmó con una mano en la cadera—. Si te sientas demasiado rápido me vas a romper la nariz.

Steve soltó una carcajada, pero también se balanceó hacia adelante y se dobló sobre los codos, con las piernas abiertas. Tony lamió de nuevo, sonriendo ante el estremecedor gemido que abandonó a Steve. Su piel estaba especiada y pesada con aroma alfa. Olía como un desafío: se suponía que los alfas debían oler como un desafío para los compañeros, pero Tony suponía que siempre había estado un poco mal puesto porque nunca lo había tomado de esa manera. Sin embargo, todavía era definitivamente un puto desafío.

—No puedo creer que no sepas lo bien que se siente —reflexionó Tony, deslizando los dedos de una mano en el interior de Steve y la otra apoyada en la cadera de este—. Voy a hacerte anudar el aire. Mendigarás por venirte con mi polla.

—Mierda.

Steve parecía que ya estaba a tres pasos más cerca de perder la razón de lo que Tony lo había escuchado. Presionó la punta de su dedo sobre el agujero de Steve y observó cómo se relajaba para dejarlo entrar. Presionó tortuosamente lento, tan lentamente que los brazos de Steve comenzaron a temblar y su agujero se flexionó y apretó alrededor del dedo de Tony. —Eres tan ardiente y apretado, Steve. Un alfa no se parece en nada a un omega. Los omegas son resbaladizos, suaves y gentiles. Los alfas son como el fuego, las garras del vicio, joder, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti.

—Entonces date prisa —gruñó Steve en la almohada, pero Tony sólo se echó a reír.

Metió el dedo más profundo y acarició el interior de Steve hasta que encontró su próstata. Steve se sacudió y gimió y su polla filtró un chorro de pegajoso presemen sobre las sábanas. Tony siguió ese dedo rápidamente con un segundo, pero luego presionó los dos profundamente y luego volvió a salir, una y otra vez, frotando la próstata de Steve con cada golpe de su mano. Steve lentamente comenzó a ceder, relajándose, atrayendo los dedos de Tony cada vez. Tony agregó más lubricante y se puso a trabajar nuevamente, agachándose para besar y pellizcar su camino sobre la curva del trasero de Steve. Su mano libre vagó por el muslo de Steve, las yemas de los dedos se sumergieron en las curvas de sus músculos tensos.

Steve comenzó a tartamudear un pequeño gemido roto con cada movimiento hacia atrás y Tony extendió la mano entre sus piernas y dejó que la polla de Steve rozara ligeramente su palma. Steve estaba empapado, goteaba casi continuamente sobre la cama y su nudo comenzaba a crecer en la manga.

—Oh, Tony, vamos. Deja de molestarme, ¿por favor?

El «por favor» disparó directamente a la polla de Tony y la endureció un poco hasta que se tensó en sus pantalones. Aparentemente, el Capitán América mendigando de rodillas era casi un pase rápido al orgasmo instantáneo. —Sólo porque lo pediste tan amablemente —dijo, saliendo más sin aliento de lo que pretendía. Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y los dejó caer a un lado de la cama. El trasero de Steve estaba en el aire, presentándose ante él como un omega, su agujero rosado, resbaladizo y ansioso.

Tony extendió más lubricante sobre su polla y luego se dejó caer en la cama junto a Steve. Steve parpadeó hacia él. —¿Qué?

Tony palmeó sus muslos. —Ven aquí. Confías en mí ¿verdad?

—Sí… —Steve se levantó de los codos y luego se movió para acomodarse sobre los muslos de Tony. Tony lo agarró por las caderas y lo empujó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo alineado.

—De esta manera puedes controlar la velocidad. Sólo muévete cuando se sienta bien. Una vez que te hayas ajustado, te voy a joder hasta el cerebro.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo. —¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así?

—Las digo porque realmente me gusta lo que le hace a tu pálida piel. —Tony acarició las mejillas de Steve con los dedos que no tenían lubricante y luego bajó por el cuello hasta los hombros, donde brillaban de color rosa. Dejó caer la mano sobre la cadera de Steve y luego sostuvo su polla con la otra—. Siéntate lentamente.

Steve se movió hacia abajo, luciendo una combinación de torpeza y excitación más allá de lo creíble. Cuando la cabeza de la polla de Tony presionó por primera vez contra su agujero, dudó, pero Tony presionó un poco su cadera y comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Dios, estaba insoportablemente caliente y apretado. La cabeza de la polla de Tony avanzó a través del anillo de músculos y gruñeron al unísono. Siguió deslizándose, lento pero constante, hasta que su trasero golpeó las piernas de Tony. Estuvieron allí por un momento, Tony enterrado hasta los nudos en el culo de Steve, los músculos de Steve se ondularon y se apretaron alrededor de él.

Tony generalmente no tenía problemas para evitar estallar cuando estaba con otro alfa. Sólo tomó un error aprender a retenerlo, pero Steve nunca había aprendido y la vista de su nudo soplando la manga, su polla dura y llorando, ¿y todo porque estaba sentado en la polla de Tony? Era casi demasiado. —Muévete cuando estés listo —jadeó Tony, esperando y rezando para que Steve estuviera listo porque su cuerpo estaba gritando por fricción.

Steve se levantó un poco, sólo una pulgada, luego se sentó de nuevo. La próxima vez fue un poco más alta, y Tony pudo sentir el cambio de ángulo, su polla rozando la próstata de Steve. Eso impulsó a Steve a ir a toda velocidad, rodando y balanceándose sobre la polla de Tony. Cuando parecía que no podía subir y bajar completamente, pateó sus caderas bruscamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, apretando la polla de Tony.

—Mierda, te sientes increíble, Steve, Dios mío.

Steve solo pudo responder con un gemido.

»Está bien, está bien. Déjame aquí. —Tony instó a Steve a dejarlo y volver a la cama. Tony se puso de pie y tiró de las caderas de Steve hasta que bajó, con los pies en el suelo y las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Tony empujó hacia adentro, usando sus manos para separar el culo de Steve para poder ver su polla desaparecer en el agujero.

Steve estaba completamente metido en eso ahora. La vacilación de la última vez había desaparecido por completo, reemplazada por una letanía de gemidos blasfemos y tartamudeantes. Tony cedió a cada una de sus demandas, profundizando; más duro, más rápido, hasta que Steve estaba sudando y temblando, bombeando la habitación llena de especias lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Tony tuviera una fugaz preocupación por los otros alfas en la torre. Ahora, Steve olía a un desafío a punto de cumplirse, y eso cantaba a través de la sangre de Tony, bombeándolo más fuerte y palpitando en la base de su polla donde estaba su nudo.

Tony extendió la mano y la pasó por la polla de Steve. Su nudo estaba casi completamente reventado en la manga. —Dios, sí, Steve, ¿vas a anudar el aire? No puedo esperar para sentir que me rodeas.

Steve hizo un ruido atrapado en algún lugar entre un gemido y un gruñido y comenzó a balancear las caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con los golpes de Tony creando una letanía de golpes húmedos. De repente, Tony no estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Steve estaba cerca, pero el borde que le había parecido muy lejano se acercaba rápidamente, listo para golpearlo también, y Tony clavó las yemas de los dedos en la piel de Steve, apretó los dientes y fijó la mirada en el lugar donde desapareció en el cuerpo de Steve. Se obligó a esperar un poco más.

Y luego Steve gritó y se desplomó sobre el colchón, con las piernas temblorosas, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de Tony como si estuviera desesperado por traerlo con él. Se estremeció cuando llegó, y Tony se inclinó sobre él para ver cómo su semen saltaba y salía al aire. Salpicó el suelo y las sábanas. El nudo de Steve estaba completamente duro y la manga lo cuidaba perfectamente, estirado alrededor del bulto.

Steve se sacudió y se quejó, pero aún empujó sus caderas contra las de Tony. —No te detengas. Necesito que lo hagas, por favor.

—Sí, bebé. —Tony no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces. Se dispuso a bombear profundo y fuerte a Steve de nuevo, aliviando todos sus nervios y disparándolo hacia su propio orgasmo. Steve seguía ordeñando su polla con los superpoderosos músculos apretándole. El orgasmo se estrelló contra él, y Tony presionó profundamente contra Steve y luego se apartó para ver cómo los últimos chorros de líquido se deslizaban libremente y goteaban por su perineo hacia sus bolas. Tony estiró el trasero de Steve para admirar el goteo de su agujero.

Steve gimió y se arrastró hacia adelante, subió a la cama hasta que se dejó caer de lado, sin duda, haciendo aún más lío con las sábanas. Tony se dejó caer a su lado, una mano aterrizó en el trasero de Steve y sostuvo un puñado. —¿Entonces gané la apuesta?

—Nunca hubo una apuesta, Tony.

—Me pareció que había una apuesta.

Steve se dio la vuelta y encontró los ojos de Tony. Seguramente se vería divertido, si no estuviera tan jodido, con sus ojos todavía girando libremente en su cabeza. —Sí, está bien, ganaste la apuesta.

Tony se rió y juntó las manos. —¿Qué gano yo?

—Ganas el placer absoluto de conseguirme una barra de granola porque no me puedo mover. Probablemente por un día o dos.

Tony se rió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para presionarse contra Steve, tocando las puntas de sus narices. —¿Me estás pidiendo que me quede a pasar la noche, Rogers? —Tony preguntó, haciéndolo una broma. Pero cuando lo dijo, se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería que fuera una broma.

Afortunadamente, Steve lo vio por lo que era. —Sí.

—Bueno.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Steve se despertó de golpe, con las manos agarrando algo que se había ido.

—¿Uh? —Tony murmuró sobre su almohada—. ¿Stee-?

—Lo siento. —La garganta de Steve estaba cruda y dolorida—. Lo siento. —Sus ojos ardieron, amenazando con derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

El calor de Tony se presionó contra su costado. —¿Estás bien?

—No quise despertarte. —Steve volvió la cara hacia el cabello de Tony y le dio un beso allí—. Vuelve a dormir.

Pero Tony se estaba levantando sobre su codo. Él ahuecó la mejilla de Steve. —¿Qué pasa?

La garganta de Steve se apretó y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de que pudiera gruñir. —Realmente lo extraño a veces.

—Mierda. —Tony se dobló sobre el pecho de Steve—. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Gracias por estar aquí.

Tony murmuró algo incomprensible en el cuello de Steve. Habían estado durmiendo juntos durante algunas semanas, y dormir juntos figurativamente los había llevado a dormir juntos literalmente, más noches que no. Todavía era tranquilo, casual y simple, pero Tony se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de los mejores amigos de Steve, y cada vez era más fácil hablar sobre su pasado: su familia, la guerra, Bucky. Si podía hacer que Tony se callara lo suficiente como para decir una palabra en los bordes, era un buen oyente. Steve sonrió ante el pensamiento cariñoso.

—Sólo un sueño. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? —Tony rodó sus caderas burlonamente.

—Nah. Sólo-

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes estar aquí cuando me despierte? No creo que pueda soportar despertarme y pensar que tú también eras un sueño.

—Por supuesto. —Tony se retorció en un beso profundo y luego se acomodó nuevamente—. Estaré aquí.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Tony trazó patrones inactivos en el pecho de Steve con un dedo. El sexo vago de la mañana se había convertido en una mañana perezosa que se había convertido en una tarde perezosa y amenazaba también la noche. —Deberíamos levantarnos.

—Sí… —Steve acarició el cabello de Tony, enrollando los mechones alrededor de sus dedos.

—Entonces… —Tony se interrumpió

—¿Sí? —Steve abrió un ojo.

—Entonces, como- —titubeó—. Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías acerca de esto, ya sabes, siendo más… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Podríamos- oh joder. —Tony se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Steve. Fue gentil y dulce, tan diferente de sus besos habituales, y pudo sentir el momento en que Steve descubrió lo que estaba tratando de decir. Tony se apartó y sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Steve eran amplio con algo al borde de la maravilla—. Podríamos hacer de esto una cosa. Una cosa seria.

—Tony —respiró Steve. Pero entonces la cara de Steve se alzó y Tony resistió el impulso de retroceder. Supongo que había estado leyendo demasiado sobre esto.

—O no.

—¡No! No, no es eso. Estoy… yo, yo sólo… —Steve respiró temblorosamente—. No he estado con nadie en serio desde Bucky. Yo… no sé cómo-

—Correcto. —Tony se quedó quieto y luego dejó caer la barbilla sobre el pecho de Steve—. Entiendo.

Steve lo acercó un poco más, sosteniéndolo como si temiera que Tony también fuera a desaparecer. —No es que no lo quiera. Simplemente da un poco de miedo.

—Bueno, oye, si no estás listo, puedo…

—Nunca voy a estar más preparado.

—Ah. Bueno, supongo que podemos-

Steve resopló, interrumpiendo a Tony. —No quise decir eso, Tony. Quise decir que tenía que saltar esto y dejar de esconderme. Realmente me gustas. —Pasó el pulgar por la mandíbula de Tony—. Quiero que seas mío. Da miedo, pero es lo que quiero.

Tony lo besó de nuevo, ligero y dulce, luego sonrió. —Entonces soy tuyo.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Oh, cariño, sabes que soy así de fácil de primera mano.

Steve se echó a reír y no pareció poder detenerse. Rodó sobre Tony y lo sofocó con besos calientes, dibujando una línea por su pecho que terminó en su boca alrededor de la polla de Tony. Pasó mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que salieran de la cama.

* * *

** _*.*.*_ **

* * *

Salir con Tony Stark era un torbellino. Cada vez que Steve estaba seguro de que se habían quedado sin cosas perversas que hacer, Tony aparecía en su puerta con una nueva sugerencia. Y no fue sólo eso. Tenían una cantidad de sexo realmente sorprendente, pero para sorpresa de Steve, Tony también era bastante bueno en las cosas románticas. Le gustaba anunciar al azar que iban a salir a cenar a algún lugar especial y a atraer a Steve. Steve todavía se sentía incómodo, al estar con un alfa en público, pero a nadie más parecía importarle, y Tony siempre elegía restaurantes con cabinas lujosas en rincones oscuros.

Tony les dijo a los demás con poca fanfarria, luego comenzó a sentarse contra Steve o en su regazo o con las manos juntas cuando tenía la oportunidad. Era más doméstico de lo que Steve podría haber imaginado con alguien como Tony, y más cómodo de lo que pensaba que hubiera sido posible con otro alfa.

No todo fue perfecto. Tony podría ser descarado y sensible a veces. Todavía discutían, todavía se frotaban el uno al otro de la manera incorrecta, pero ahora podían frotarse el uno al otro de la manera correcta para compensarlo, y Steve descubrió que era un arreglo ideal.

Todavía extrañaba a Bucky. Extrañaba la dulzura hogareña del aroma de Buck, extrañaba la forma en que su omega se acurrucaba contra él y el calor cegador de su cuerpo. Extrañaba el ritmo fácil de su relación. Después de tantos años de amistad, prácticamente podía leer la mente de Bucky. Con Tony… con él nunca supo lo que Tony estaba pensando. Fue a la vez frustrante y emocionante, y nada de lo que Steve hubiera experimentado en su vida antes.

—Oye, cariño, ¿sabes dónde…? —Steve se interrumpió cuando Tony dio la vuelta a la esquina de la pared de su habitación y apoyó a Steve contra la puerta.

—¿Quieres ver un truco? —Tony preguntó con una sonrisa.

La pregunta se disparó directamente a la polla de Steve, tiró de Tony contra su pecho y bajó las manos por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones para agarrar dos puñados de su perfecto culo. —Siempre.

Tony se dejó maltratar más de lo habitual, lo que debería haber sido la primera advertencia de Steve. Tony puso las manos entre ellos y abrió el botón de Steve.

—Venga. —Se apartó y Steve se movió con él. En lugar de empujarlo hacia abajo sobre la cama, Tony lo empujó hacia una silla en la esquina y luego dejó caer sus pantalones. Cogió algo de la cómoda y se subió al regazo de Steve.

—Nos conseguí algo en línea.

—Tony… —Steve se mordió el labio con un jadeo cuando Tony sacó su polla y la acarició con fuerza. Sacó una botella y abrió la tapa. El dulce olor a omega llenó la habitación. No olía a Bucky, carecía de la ventaja individual de un verdadero omega, pero la dulzura general era reconfortante y excitante.

—Lubricante perfumado. —Tony guiñó un ojo y dejó que lloviera sobre la polla de Steve. Estaba cálido y resbaladizo.

—Mierda, Tony.

—Ahh, cariño. Esa ni siquiera es la sorpresa.

Tony sacó un tubo transparente de aspecto gelatinoso. Una manga. Tenían otros, Steve era particularmente aficionado a los que encajaban justo sobre su nudo mientras se deslizaba dentro de Tony, pero para que Tony hiciera un gran alboroto con esta, debía tener algo especial al respecto. Tony agregó más lubricante a la manga y luego la deslizó sobre la longitud de Steve, apretando con la mano y hundiendo las protuberancias suaves y resbaladizas lentamente. Steve gimió y resistió el impulso de empujarlo y arriesgarse a tirar a Tony de su regazo. Tony cubrió el agujero en la parte superior con el pulgar y tiró, provocando a Steve con la succión.

—Eso se siente tan bien. —Steve agarró los muslos de Tony y apretó hasta que él también gimió.

—Está bien, aquí vamos. —Tony acarició con su mano cubierta de lubricante su propia polla y luego tiró de la manga. Alineó sus pollas una al lado de la otra y cuando volvió a deslizar la manga hacia abajo, ambos estaban adentro.

El calor y el roce de la polla de Tony presionada contra la suya hicieron que Steve se volviera casi insensible al instante. —Oh Dios mío. —Podía sentir cada centímetro de Tony, apretado con fuerza contra el suyo, y cuando le acarició la manga y la volvió a levantar, la fricción fue celestial—. Oh, Tony.

—Sí bebé. —Tony se inclinó para murmurar en su oído—. Te sientes tan bien. Vamos a anudar esta manga. Quiero sentir que te presionas contra mí. —Tony acarició su pulgar debajo de la nariz de Steve, y se dio cuenta de que había dejado un rastro del lubricante perfumado sobre su piel. Fue golpeado con la dulzura azucarada de omega y su nudo comenzó a hincharse en la base de su polla. La manga estaba claramente hecha para eso, porque cuando Tony acarició, el ligero bulto del nudo de Steve se deslizó dentro fácilmente, el calor resbaladizo apretándolo y haciendo que toda su polla palpitara de necesidad.

Tony aceleró, balanceándose un poco en el regazo de Steve para que la manga los chupara, pero sus pollas se frotaron en un ritmo alternativo. Todo era tan cálido, cercano y apretado. Los ojos de Steve seguían cerrándose por propia voluntad, pero los obligó a abrirse de nuevo, queriendo ver la cara de Tony cuando llegara. Y él estaba cerca, Steve podía decir.

—¿Vas a venirte, cariño? —Steve susurró bruscamente, dejando que sus caderas se sacudieran arriba y abajo en la silla—. Quiero sentir tu nudo. —Ya podía sentirlo. Tony estaba hinchado, apretado a su lado. Fue un placer para Tony anudar, lo hacía muy raramente, y Steve sabía que tan pronto como Tony viniera, se estaría volcando con él. Cuando el ritmo de Tony con la manga vaciló, Steve agregó su mano y su fuerza.

Los dos estaban hinchados ahora, la presión era inmensa, por lo que Steve deslizó la manga hacia abajo sobre sus dos nudos y la sacudió corta y afiladamente, pequeños movimientos rápidos que mantuvieron sus nudos apretados.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Tony—. No voy a durar- oh joder. Sí Steve, sólo un poco más rápido. Estoy-

Todo el cuerpo de Tony se apretó y luego se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su nudo sobresalía imposiblemente más grande y Steve podía sentir el latido de su polla presionada contra la suya. Un calor resbaladizo inundó el interior de la manga cuando Tony pulsó sobre los dos. —Oh, Dios mío, no va a parar —gimió Tony, su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Steve. Siguió viniendo, con la manga apretada, y el calor y la presión y, Dios, todo hizo saltar a Steve al límite con él.

El nudo de Steve se hinchó hasta que ya no pudo mover la manga, encerrado alrededor de ambos con una presión exquisita. Estar completamente encerrado era mil veces mejor que sólo las mangas de nudo, y estar apretado con Tony hacía que Steve se sintiera un poco loco, abrumado por el calor, el afecto y la satisfacción. Su polla latía casi tanto como la de Tony, bombeando la manga tan llena que su mezcla se filtró y se acumuló donde estaban presionados juntos.

Tony dejó caer todo su peso sobre el pecho de Steve, y Steve lo sostuvo cerca, oliendo su cuello y su cabello y acariciando su espalda. _Mío, mío, mío._ —Gracias —murmuró.

—Es un placer —arrastró Tony.

—Esto es increíble. —Todavía estaban acurrucados juntos, abrazados, y era como anudar a Tony, pero también tener un omega al mismo tiempo. Y si bien eso no tenía mucho sentido, fue maravilloso.

—¿Buen truco? —Tony dijo con una sonrisa.

—Un truco increíble.

—Voy a estar aquí por un tiempo. Espero que esté bien.

—Es más que eso, es perfecto. —Steve se recostó en la silla y retorció a Tony hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodos. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en el calor y la unión, el aroma de Tony le hacía cosquillas en la nariz mientras se mezclaba con la dulzura lejana de un omega.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

El hielo siempre retrocedió muy lentamente. Los técnicos dijeron que no lo dañó, pero sintió que las células se curaban cuando se despertaba, los nervios dolían y se disparaban al azar cuando volvían a conectarse. Hubo una diferencia entre el daño intermedio y el daño a largo plazo.

Había aprendido sobre máquinas, sabía que era una, una herramienta, pero el primer aliento irregular de la cámara criogénica siempre era cuando se sentía más cerca de ser humano nuevamente.

Había sido humano una vez. De eso estaba seguro. Tenía un nombre, tal vez incluso un… número. Pero ahora era una herramienta, un humano tallado y metal vertido. Serviría.

Parpadeó despierto, la escarcha derritiéndose de sus pulmones y goteando hacia su estómago.

El manejador sonrió. —Tenemos una misión para ti.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Tony petulantemente, acurrucándose debajo de la barbilla de Steve. Steve lo empujó lejos y ganó un gruñido. Él gruñó y eso hizo que Tony sonriera, depredador. Él avanzó.

—No te atrevas. Se supone que debo empacar. —Pero el aliento de Steve ya se estaba volviendo corto y agudo y ese calor en los ojos de Tony era imposible de resistir. Cogió a Tony en sus brazos y lo besó áspero y necesitado, luchando para poner a Tony bajo su control. Pero Tony no quiso. Él mordisqueó y golpeó con fuerza el muslo de Steve. Fue un golpe de adrenalina más fuerte que cargar en la batalla. Tony podría incendiar todo el cuerpo de Steve en un instante, hacerlo sentir usado, poseído e imprudente al mismo tiempo. Y Tony también le pertenecía a él, podía sentir ese golpeteo en el fondo donde iría un vínculo: la propiedad. Todavía podía sentir a Bucky asentado allí también, no reemplazado, sino suave y latente, un dulce recuerdo. Tony había encontrado una manera de acurrucarse al lado.

—Voy a llegar muy tarde —jadeó Steve, sentándose recostado en la cama y levantando a Tony en su regazo—. Tan tarde.

Tony rodó sus caderas hasta que Steve estaba duro y tenso en sus pantalones. —Quiero que llegues tarde. Quiero que llegues tarde y cubierto con mis marcas de mordidas para que todos en DC sepan a quién perteneces. Joder.

—Dios, Tony. Te sientes tan bien. Te amo.

Ambos se congelaron.

—¿Tú lo haces? —Tony preguntó, con las manos cayendo sobre sus muslos mientras se sentaba sobre las rodillas de Steve.

Steve abrió y cerró la boca.

»No importa. —Tony se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Calor del momento. ¿Dónde estábamos? —Intentó lanzarse hacia el cuello de Steve, pero Steve lo atrapó y lo obligó a retroceder hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—No. No fue el calor del momento. Lo hago. Te amo. Creo que te he amado por un tiempo.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron y luego se suavizaron y sonrió, no la sonrisa de lujuria de tiburón, sino una sonrisa suave y dulce que arrugó las esquinas de sus ojos y los hizo brillar. —Oh, bien. Yo también te amo.

Se sonrieron estúpidamente el uno al otro por un momento, luego las cejas de Tony se arquearon. —Está bien, ahora vas a llegar _muy tarde_. —Empujó a Steve sobre su espalda y luego comenzó a tirar del botón de sus jeans.

Steve llegó tan tarde que tuvo una conversación severa cuando llegó a DC, pero no le importó. Tony lo amaba.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

—El hombre en el puente… —Rubio, ojos azules, hombros anchos, la forma en que _olía_—. ¿Quién era él?

—Lo conociste a principios de esta semana en otra misión —dijo el manejador.

—Yo… yo lo conocía.

El manejador se sentó y se inclinó para acercarse. —Tu trabajo ha sido un regalo para la humanidad. Le dio forma al siglo, y necesito que lo haga una vez más. La sociedad está en un punto de inflexión entre el orden y el caos. Mañana por la mañana vamos a darle un empujón. Pero, si no haces tu parte, yo no puedo hacer la mía y HYDRA no puede darle al mundo la libertad que se merece.

Manos fuertes, tacto suave. Piel fresca y relajante. Ese _olor_. —Pero lo conocía.

El manejador se puso de pie y se volvió. —Prepáralo.

Hace mucho tiempo aprendió que negarse a la silla sólo significaba dolor así que abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Steve salió de la inconsciencia, una sacudida de pánico lo empujó cada vez más cerca de la superficie. Le llevó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que la presión sobre su pecho no era el regreso de su asma, era Tony, extendido sobre él, profundamente dormido.

El suave y distante pitido del equipo médico combinado con el picor de la cinta en la mano de Steve y el hedor del miedo de Tony obstruyendo la habitación: el hospital.

—T-nuh- —Steve manejó alrededor de una lengua de algodón, pero Tony no se movió, muerto para el mundo. Steve trató de moverse pero su cuerpo todavía era demasiado pesado. Debían haberlo bombeado con una cantidad impactante de drogas para hacerlo sentir tan loco, y eso debe haber significado que era malo. Lo último que recordaba era caer, caer de nuevo, en el agua, robando su aliento.

Volvió a los últimos días, brincando y tartamudeando sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Tony- Tony no lo sabía. Y Bucky estaba _vivo…_

Una lágrima caliente se escapó de los ojos de Steve e intentó limpiarla, pero su mano estaba demasiado pesada y Tony todavía estaba dormido encima de él y no quería despertarlo, pero no podía, no podía.

Tony se sobresaltó cuando Steve no pudo contener un sollozo húmedo que sacudió el pecho. —Steve- oh bebé, shh. ¿Qué pasa? Estás bien. Estoy aquí. Te tengo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza. No quería llorar, pero parecía no poder detenerse ahora, como si todo hubiera estado en espera, flotando sobre su cabeza, y se hubiera estrellado encima de él. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Tony se acurrucó en una cadera y apoyó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Steve, quitando la presión de su pecho. Le limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano. —No te disculpes, amor. Pusieron suficiente basura en ti como para derribar a un elefante. Debes sentirte raro ahora mismo. Solo déjalo salir. Te tengo. Es tarde. Nadie va a venir.

Steve cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. La cálida sensación de pánico se desvaneció un poco, pero una profunda y apasionante pena inundó en su lugar. —Bucky, está vivo —se atragantó.

—Lo sé.

—Él- él… HYDRA- —balbuceó—, Tony hicieron tanto. Estaban en SHIELD. Mataron-mataron a tus padres.

—También lo sé.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de nuevo. Encontró a Tony mirándolo sombríamente, con la mandíbula apretada. —¿Cómo?

—Natasha me lo dijo.

—Oh. —Steve trató de tragar, pero tenía la garganta seca y rasposa, y tenía un nudo enorme.

Tony se incorporó un poco más y buscó la mesita de noche. Regresó con una taza de agua. —Natasha me llamó y me dijo que estabas en el maldito hospital. Vine tan pronto como pude. Le hice decir todo. No pienses que sólo porque te amo y estoy realmente agradecido de que estés bien, no estás en profundos problemas por tratar de manejar todo esto por tu cuenta.

Steve abrió la boca para informarle a Tony que, en realidad, no estaba solo, tenía a Natasha y Sam, pero lo pensó mejor y, en cambio, se inclinó para chupar agua de la pajita que Tony le ofreció. —Yo también te amo —intentó débilmente, cuando había vaciado la taza, y Tony sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Idiota. Estoy muy enojado. —Pero se inclinó y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Steve—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Steve asintió con la cabeza. La extraña sensación de pesadez comenzaba a desvanecerse, y él alzó los dedos, gimiendo ante el dolor y el tirón de los músculos dañados pero curados, frescos y doloridos. Se las arregló para poner su mano sobre el muslo de Tony y apretó. —Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Tony se desvaneció. —¿Todavía está allí? ¿Tu Bucky?

—Sí. —Steve asintió—. Sé que lo está. Todavía está ahí. Me salvó la vida. Así que todavía está allí.

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces lo sacaremos y lo recuperaremos.

—Tony-

—Uh-uh. Estás exhausto, herido y sanando. Necesitas descansar. No te preocupes, podemos tener tantas conversaciones horribles como quieras más tarde, pero ahora mismo, estoy aquí y te amo, y el mundo no se terminará mientras te mejoras, así que duerme. Y cuando te despiertes habrá pequeñas tazas de puré de manzana, y Natasha y Sam estarán aquí, y estará soleado, y podemos empacar, te levantarás y te llevaremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Todo sonaba tan atractivo, demasiado atractivo. Steve intentó acceder al estrés que sabía que debía sentir, pero su cerebro se estaba volviendo borroso de nuevo. —Bueno…

—Está bien. Bien. La primera y única vez que vas a hacer lo que te digo. Encantador. —Tony lo besó nuevamente y luego se acurrucó nuevamente en la cama, estirado por mucho tiempo al lado de Steve. Presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Steve y aspiró.

Steve se volvió para que el cabello de Tony le hiciera cosquillas en la barbilla y respiró también. El aroma de Tony, picante y cálido, cercano y _familiar,_ era exactamente lo que Steve necesitaba. Él se dejó ir a la deriva.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Enviar a su novio para reunirse con su ex no fue una decisión fácil para Tony, pero al menos fue una decisión simple. Steve dijo que Bucky todavía estaba allí —en algún lugar— y Tony le creyó. Y si le creía, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada cuando existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar.

Había comenzado a construir BARF hace mucho tiempo, tratando de encontrar una manera de trabajar a través de sus propios recuerdos dolorosos, pero no había ayudado. Ahora, sin embargo, podría ser exactamente lo que Bucky necesitaría para sacudirse el lavado de cerebro que lo había deshecho durante más de setenta años.

Una voz cruel, astuta y diabólica le susurró al oído que tal vez no quería eso. Tal vez si quisiera quedarse con Steve para él, Bucky estaría mejor atrapado dentro del Soldado de Invierno. Pero incluso cuando el pensamiento pasó sin darse cuenta por su mente, se apartó de él. ¿No era suficiente que Tony se hubiera llevado al compañero de enlace de Bucky? Claro, él y Steve se amaban, seguro de que estaban comprometidos, pero Steve y Bucky habían estado juntos durante _años._ Estaban atados, y ninguna cantidad de tiempo separados lo desvanecería por completo.

Si Tony hubiera sido un omega, tal vez, tal vez su vínculo se hubiera apoderado del pasado de Steve, pero dos alfas no podrían unirse. Tony no podía darle mucho a Steve. No podía soportar su nudo, no podía entrar en calor. Eran rudos, gruñones y duros el uno con el otro. No podía ser la dulzura suave que sabía que Steve amaba de los omegas. Pero Bucky era todas esas cosas.

Y tal vez Steve volvería a ver a Bucky y todo volvería rápidamente a su lugar y le diría a Tony que todo había terminado, que fue divertido por un tiempo, pero Steve necesitaba volver con el hombre que era su hogar. Tal vez. Pero Tony no podía permitir que eso le impidiera ayudar, no cuando podía, no cuando HYDRA ya había tomado tanto de todos ellos.

Se puso a trabajar rediseñando BARF.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

La Torre de los Vengadores era el epítome de lo moderno. Bucky flotaba detrás de Steve en el elevador mientras subían. Era casi increíble creer que el hijo de Howard Stark estaba ayudando a Bucky. Más raro todavía, que Steve estuviera saliendo con él.

Lo había revelado de inmediato, con los ojos deslizándose de un lado a otro de la cara de Bucky como si buscara el dolor, el juicio. Pero no dolió. Fue un gran alivio saber que Steve no había estado solo todo este tiempo.

El hecho de que Tony fuera un alfa fue menos sorprendente de lo que Steve pareció pensar que sería. No después de la forma en que la cabeza de Steve se inclinaba hacia un lado con un suspiro cada vez que Peggy Carter salía de la habitación. Lo extraño era que a nadie parecía importarle.

Tampoco les importaba lo que había hecho Bucky, ofreciéndose a ayudarlo, alojarlo. Le había preguntado a Steve con voz temblorosa esa primera noche, encerrado en un hotel en Bucarest. —¿Sabe lo que hice?

Steve se había dado la vuelta en la pequeña cama en la que se habían metido, hasta que su aliento estaba caliente en la cara de Bucky. Olía exactamente igual que todos esos años atrás, mentolado y fresco, incluso con el ligero sabor metálico del suero debajo.

—Él lo sabe. Lo entiende.

—No puedo creer que esto haya terminado. Simplemente no puedo.

—Vamos a ayudarte, Buck. —Steve había empujado a Bucky contra su pecho y, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, era demasiado fácil ceder. Dormir, realmente dormir, por primera vez desde que se había caído del tren.

Ahora, Steve lo hizo pasar a su propio departamento. —Este es tu lugar.

—Guau. —Bucky dio la vuelta y pasó los dedos por las superficies lisas de los mostradores y las mesas—. Es increíble. —Era más grande que cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiera vivido en toda su vida. Probablemente todos juntos, en realidad.

Entraron en el dormitorio. Cortinas pesadas enmarcaban la enorme ventana y un televisor enorme colgaba en la pared frente a la cama. Bucky sólo había conocido cunas ásperas y crio y luego habitaciones de hotel lúgubres durante tanto tiempo. Era demasiado hermoso para tocarlo.

Sin embargo, las sábanas estaban extrañamente revueltas, y cuando Bucky se acercó a la cama, percibió un aroma familiar. Él sonrió. —¿Dormiste aquí, Stevie?

Steve se sonrojó e hizo que Bucky quisiera acariciar su mejilla sonrojada con el pulgar. —Pensé que podría ayudarte a instalarte si olía a familiar. Pero si te molesta, hay sábanas frescas en el armario.

—No. No, está bien. Gracias. Estaba preocupado por eso. —Bucky se inclinó y aspiró su almohada y luego la volvió a colocar—. Gracias.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente bajó la cabeza, no durmió. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Steve e intentó sentir que pertenecía aquí, pero las imágenes parpadearon en la parte posterior de sus párpados, ardientes, furiosas, rojas imágenes: rostros, miedo, respiraciones finales. No pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, Steve le dijo que era hora de probar la máquina de Tony, la que borraría el lavado de cerebro de su mente. Eso evitaría que se sintiera como un arma sin la seguridad.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —Steve dijo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Tony no pudiera escuchar.

Bucky asintió. En realidad no lo estaba, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había estado bien, por lo que sinceramente no estaba seguro de cómo se debería haber sentido.

—Conectaron tus palabras de activación con recuerdos tuyos, así es como están vinculadas a tu cerebro —explicó Tony—. Todos son malos recuerdos que no querrías revivir. Usan esa conexión para disparar al Soldado. Esta máquina te hará revivir esos recuerdos para que ya no tengan ningún poder sobre ti y las palabras pierdan su significado. Va a apestar, pero no va a doler. Además, vas a escuchar la primera palabra de activación para acceder a la memoria. Sé que suena realmente aterrador, pero prometo que solo será una a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno.

—¿Sabes la primera palabra?

_Anhelo._

—Sí.

—Bueno. —Tony sacó el auricular y un sólo par de lentes con cables conectados. No se parecía a la máquina en la que el manejador lo colocaría, pero cuando Tony colocó los anteojos sobre sus ojos, seguramente se sentía similar. Él abrió la boca.

—¿Buck?

—¿Qué?

Steve hizo un ruido extraño. —¿Estás listo?

Bucky se lamió los labios. Correcto. Sin protector bucal. Como se suponía que esto no dolería tanto, podría morderse la lengua. —Sí.

—Bien. —Los dedos de Tony se deslizaron por la nuca mientras ajustaba algo, y Bucky reprimió un escalofrío.

La silla de Bucky crujió y se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando el borde con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con romperse.

—Hey, Bucky —susurró Steve, de repente tan cerca. Su voz era baja y suave y sólo para ellos—. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno.

Steve despegó la mano de Bucky de la silla y entrelazó los dedos.

»Te lastimaré —murmuró Bucky.

—Suero. No puedes. Confía en mí.

Bucky apretó, y Steve no se inmutó, así que tuvo que creerle.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Tony—. Va a ser extraño, pero sólo hazlo. Haré ajustes desde aquí. Si sientes que te estás enfermando o es demasiado, solo di que me detenga y lo detendré.

—De acuerdo.

Algo hizo clic detrás de la cabeza de Bucky y todo se oscureció. _Anhelo,_ susurró una voz distante, y Bucky se sacudió en su silla, retrocedió ochenta años a un pequeño departamento en las profundidades de Brooklyn donde dos niños enfermos yacían juntos e intentaban no morir.

Bucky tenía calor, tanto calor que sintió que su piel iba a comenzar a agrietarse y pelarse. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, y el latido en su intestino había abandonado la excitación y se había acelerado de dolor. Estaba lleno de este vacío, calambres que lo hacían querer vomitar. —Stevie…

Steve estaba envuelto en tantas mantas que Bucky apenas podía ver su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban fantasmalmente pálidas con una pequeña mancha de color rosa brillante en cada una, y la cama se agitaba con sus temblores. Intentaron usar el calor corporal extremo de Bucky para calentarlo, pero el olor era demasiado para ambos, cruelmente tentador e imposible de ignorar.

—Lo siento mucho —sollozó Steve por centésima vez. Sus dientes se sacudieron—. Debería estar cuidando de ti.

Bucky se acercó a la cama, su piel sudorosa se arrastró por las sábanas, se pegó y tiró. —No es tu culpa. Sólo necesito que te mejores. Estaré bien. —Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba por estar más cerca de Steve para arrastrarse con él y _conectarse._ Ansiaba a Steve dentro de él, sus brazos, su aroma, su nudo…

Steve tosió, mojado y jadeante, respiró hondo después de decir que no estaba recibiendo suficiente oxígeno. Bucky se dio la vuelta para ocultar el miedo en su expresión. Su calor no era nada, podía superar eso solo. Pero si Steve no lo lograba…

Había gastado todo su dinero en medicina, pero no parecía estar funcionando. Steve no podía comer, no podía moverse, no podía dejar de temblar. Bucky extendió la mano y pasó los nudillos por el pómulo de Steve, con un alivio aún más agudo de lo habitual después de cuatro días sin apenas comida.

Eventualmente, Steve se quedó dormido, pero Bucky no pudo, alternando entre calambres tan dolorosos que pensó que su estómago podría estar pudriéndose de adentro hacia fuera; por un miedo tan palpable que tuvo que poner su mano al lado de la boca de Steve para sentir la suavidad tartamudeante exhalada con cada respiro en su palma sobrecalentada.

Si Steve pudiera seguir despertando, seguir respirando, Bucky podría superar este calor. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

_Sólo sigue respirando, sólo sigue respirando, sólo sigue respirando-_

Bucky respiró hondo y se estremeció cuando la habitación de repente se sintió helada. El calor había desaparecido de su piel y podía sentir el tirón del peso de metal a su izquierda en lugar del rasguño de las sábanas baratas de Steve.

—¿Qué? —él jadeó. Las gafas desaparecieron de su rostro. Estaba en el taller de Tony en la Torre de los Vengadores. Y Steve, Steve perfecto, completo y fuerte, lo miraba con profunda preocupación—. No moriste —gruñó Bucky.

Steve volvió a tomar su mano y la apretó. —¿Estás bien?

Bucky parpadeó en la habitación. —¿Dónde está Tony?

—Salió para darnos un momento.

—Oh. ¿No fue…? —Bucky podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Steve presionado contra el suyo. Se preguntó qué había visto Tony.

—No. Está bien. Sólo pensó que podrías necesitar, ya sabes, privacidad. —Steve apretó la rodilla de Bucky y luego levantó lentamente con una mano, telegrafiando sus movimientos. Pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Bucky y una lágrima corrió por su piel.

Bucky tomó su mano y miró la marca mojada con asombro. —No sabía que aún podía hacer eso.

—Oh, Buck. Sigues siendo tú. Sé que todavía estás ahí. —Steve lo empujó hacia adelante en un abrazo, y Bucky se dejó abrazar, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Steve y encontrando la especia familiar y fresca de su aroma. Olía a casa, a seguridad. Como amor.

El amor perdido, pero no desaparecido por completo, y finalmente sintió que el peso comenzaba a levantarse de sus hombros. El _anhelo_ debilitando su control sobre él.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

—Natasha dijo que Bucky bajó a ver una película el otro día.

Steve se detuvo donde estaba cortando vegetales. Había algo tenso en la voz de Tony. —Sí. Fue realmente bueno. Las gafas BARF —y todavía creo que es un nombre horrible— están ayudando mucho. Está progresando mucho. Las pesadillas casi se han ido.

—Bien. Eso está bien. —Tony hizo una pausa pesada, y Steve esperó, meciendo el cuchillo a través de un pimiento rojo—. Entonces —continuó Tony y Steve se preparó. No le gustaba ese tono de voz—. Me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Si quisieras romper conmigo y volver con Bucky. Me lo dirías. Entonces no estaría sentado aquí como un idiota entre dos personas que podrían hacerse el uno al otro propiamente feliz, sólo porque no estás dispuesto a comenzar la conversación.

Steve dejó el cuchillo. Se giró para encontrar a Tony girando su teléfono ansiosamente entre sus manos. —Lo haría. Te diría eso.

—Porque puedo lidiar con el dolor, Steve, pero la incertidumbre me está matando.

—No sabía que te sentías incierto. —Steve agarró un puñado de la camisa de Tony y lo atrajo hacia sí—. No estoy inseguro en absoluto. Te amo. Bucky va a ser parte de mi vida, no sólo porque es mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por él, sino porque le debo esto. Soy la única persona quién puede traerlo de vuelta. Eso no está en negociación. Pero te amo y eres mi compañero, mi novio, y no quiero que eso cambie.

Tony siseó entre dientes. —Está bien. Bien. No quiero que eso cambie tampoco. Y sé que Bucky va a ser parte de tu vida. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Quiero verlo mejorar. Usaron al Soldado de Invierno para matar mi familia, quiero matar al Soldado de Invierno y quitarles su herramienta favorita. Tal vez eso no sea tan noble como tu razonamiento, pero eh… —Tony se encogió de hombros—. Lo estoy intentando.

—Eres increíble, Tony, de verdad. —Steve besó su frente—. No podría pedir más. Le has salvado la vida. Y la vida de todas las personas a las que habría sido obligado a hacer daño.

Tony se enterró en su pecho. —Dios, hueles asqueroso.

Steve soltó una carcajada y luego empujó el hombro de Tony. —¡Es tu culpa! Me estás haciendo sentir todo… pegajoso. —Estaba filtrando las feromonas que harían que un omega quisiera formar un vínculo, compañero de por vida. Tuvo poco efecto en otro alfa, pero—: ¿no es el pensamiento lo que cuenta?

Tony se echó a reír y luego se zambulló de nuevo, respirando profundamente a Steve y luego besándole la columna de la garganta. —Sí. Es un buen pensamiento. Me uniría a ti si pudiera.

Steve lo besó de nuevo. —Estamos muy bien unidos, Tony. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Tony no dijo nada más, pero se quedó cerca de Steve mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, acurrucado contra su espalda y descansando su rostro entre los omóplatos.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Bucky se despertó empapado en sudor. Se quitó las mantas, pero su piel palpitaba por un fuego profundo en su núcleo que no había cobrado vida en tanto tiempo que apenas podía recordar cómo se sentía. Estaba entrando en celo.

Steve

Era todo lo que podía pensar. Steve fue el único que lo ayudó a superar su calor, tentativo y pequeño la primera vez, ganando confianza a lo largo de los años. El último calor de Bucky había sido en una tienda de campaña durante la guerra. Steve lo había inmovilizado y lo había dejado pasar, susurrando suaves promesas en su oído, lo que iban a hacer cuando regresaran a casa.

Bucky no se había ido a casa. Y no había tenido otro calor desde entonces.

No hasta ahora.

El lavado de cerebro que la máquina de Tony había borrado parecía haber reiniciado también su biología. Bucky se movió, tratando de encontrar un lugar en la cama donde no se pegara a las sábanas, pero hacía demasiado calor. Pasaría otro día más o menos antes de que necesitara ser anudado al punto de que le dolería sin eso, pero la anticipación de ese sentimiento era fuerte dentro de él. Necesitaba a Steve.

Bucky se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño. Se echó agua fría en la cara y suspiró aliviado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su piel ardiente también calentara el agua y lo dejara ardiendo nuevamente.

_Steve_

Bucky encontró el ascensor. —El piso de Steve, por favor —murmuró, y comenzó a moverse. Abrió la puerta del ático sin siquiera pensarlo, tropezando hacia el dormitorio donde se detuvo en seco. Steve estaba en la cama, pero no estaba solo. Tony, Bucky se había olvidado de Tony.

Steve ya no era suyo; Steve no podía ayudarlo más. Pertenecía a otra persona, y Bucky estaba solo.

Un ruido roto salió de la garganta de Bucky, pero él tragó saliva y giró para irse, congelándose cuando la cama crujió con el movimiento. Esperó mientras los suaves pasos de Steve cruzaban el suelo.

—¿Buck? —Steve cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él y levantó la barbilla de Bucky con un dedo—. ¿Estás…? Oh. —Las fosas nasales de Steve se dilataron—. ¿En serio?

Bucky asintió. —No desde el tren, la caída. Esta es la primera vez. No sé si fue la cosa BARF o… o-

—O estar cerca de mí otra vez.

—Sí…

—Bueno. —Steve se pasó una mano estresada por el cabello.

—Lo siento. No debería haber venido aquí. —Bucky inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, el novio dormido de Steve estaba al otro lado. El movimiento acercó a Bucky a Steve y él respiró hondo. Dios, olía tan bien, crujiente y vibrante, como hierbabuena, exactamente como Bucky lo recordaba—. Hueles igual —resopló, acercándose aún más. Él sólo... quería…

—Buck —dijo Steve suavemente, y Bucky se echó hacia atrás.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. —La mano de Steve encontró la parte posterior de su cuello y la apretó suavemente, masajeando la tensión de la columna de Bucky—. ¿Puedes subir las escaleras y tomar una ducha fría? Entonces ve si puedes dormir un poco. Va a golpear fuerte, ¿qué? ¿Mañana, pasado?

—Mañana. A menos que sea diferente porque ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Está bien. Ve a tomar una ducha y duerme un poco. Quédate allí. Hay demasiados alfas en este edificio, tendrás a todos peleando, por la forma en que hueles. Iré a verte, ¿bien?

Bucky asintió. Se giró para irse, pero Steve le agarró la muñeca.

—No voy a dejarte solo con esto, Buck.

El corazón de Bucky se apretó dolorosamente. Ya le había pedido a Steve que renunciara tanto por él. —¿Pero qué hay de Tony? No puede ser como solía ser, Stevie, lo sé.

—Sólo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hablar con Tony. Arreglaremos algo. Pero te ayudaré, de una forma u otra.

Bucky dudaba que eso fuera posible. Nadie podía compartir a su alfa así, aunque… Tony no era un omega, era otro alfa. Bucky nunca había visto una pareja alfa antes. Quizás era diferente. La idea de esos dos alfas rodeándose, desnudos y duros, se arremolinó en la mente de Bucky y tosió para cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas, girando hacia el elevador. Al menos Steve lo sabía ahora; al menos Bucky tenía una excusa para desaparecer por unos días. Había estado solo por tanto tiempo que supo que él podría manejar esto solo también.

Al menos eso significaba que era humano otra vez.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

—¿Cariño?

Tony nadó en la conciencia hasta la mano pesada de Steve en su cadera. —¿Yuh? ¿Todo bien?

—Es Bucky —dijo Steve suavemente.

Tony se sentó y se quitó el sueño de los ojos. Se tomó un momento para reiniciar y luego miró a Steve expectante.

—Está entrando en celo.

—Oh. —Fue más difícil de lo que había pensado que iba a ser. Sabía que algo así sucedería eventualmente—. De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es todo? —Steve parecía sinceramente molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Tony abrió los brazos y dejó caer las manos sobre la cama. Tomó dos puñados de las sábanas. ¿Steve quería algo firmado por escrito?

_Todavía estaré aquí esperando, incluso después de que te vayas a dormir con tu ex, Tony Stark._

—Bueno, pensé que podrías tener algún consejo —se quejó Steve.

—_¿Consejo?_ ¿Por qué debería ...? Has hecho esto más que yo. Prefiero no pensar en eso, Jesús.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Steve parpadeó y la molestia se convirtió en confusión—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué estás hablando tú?

—Bucky. Está en celo. Necesita ayuda. No ha tenido calor desde la guerra.

—Sí, exactamente. Necesitas ayudar a Bucky. Lo entiendo. Voy a… poner música a todo volumen. Nos vemos en unos días. —Tony se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Tal vez podría dormir y despertarse cuando todo terminara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó—. No, Tony, no. Mierda. No. No quise decir eso así. Oh, Dios mío. Nunca te engañaría. ¿De verdad crees que haría eso?

Tony retrocedió sobre su codo. —No es trampa si me lo has contado y estoy de acuerdo.

—Me estaría engañando. Te amo. Estoy contigo ahora.

—Sí, entiendo eso. Pero aún estás unido a él.

La mano de Steve fue a su pecho y frotó sus dedos sobre un lugar donde Tony sospechaba que solían colgar placas de identificación. —Murió… seguí adelante. Me enamoré. Sucede Tony. Todavía lo amo y me preocupo por él. Todavía puedo sentir el vínculo, pero es tranquilo, somnoliento. Hay mucho más de ti aquí. Él es mi amigo. Espero que podamos volver a ser mejores amigos, pero no te dejaré ir. No puedo. —Steve extendió la mano y tímidamente tomó la mejilla de Tony—. No sólo te amo con la condición de que él no esté aquí. Nunca fuiste un reemplazo, nunca un rebote. Lo prometo.

Tony cubrió la mano de Steve con la suya. Podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras, sentir la pequeña bola de calor que se asentaba en su núcleo, donde sentiría un vínculo si pudieran hacerlo correctamente. —Bueno. —Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un beso en los labios de Steve—. Está bien, te creo. Entonces, ¿qué consejo querías entonces?

—Algo para ayudar a Bucky. Aquí en el futuro, ¿hay, eh… hay juguetes? —Las mejillas de Steve se sonrojaron—. O algo así. Tienes toda esta tecnología…

—Oh. Hmm. —Tony corrió las opciones por su mente—. Está bien, entonces no es genial. Hay juguetes, pero si Bucky no ha tenido un celo en setenta años, no sé si va a ayuarlo. La mayoría de la gente usa un servicio de correspondencia. Es algo anónimo, sólo un calor, aunque conozco personas que han encontrado su vínculo a través de un servicio.

—Un servicio… no creo que esté listo para eso. ¿Un extraño? ¿Qué pasa si hacen algo que no le gusta y arremete? ¿Qué pasa con el brazo?

—Sí… como dije, no es genial. Un servicio no sería seguro para él o para el alfa. Podría… —Tony tosió—. Uh, podría construir algo. Pero no tengo nada para un omega ya hecho, y con las mejoras de Bucky… no sé si las cosas que puedes conseguir para el envío al día siguiente van a ayudar mucho. Mejor que nada, supongo.

—Sí, vale. —La cara de Steve cayó—. Esperaba que hubieran inventado algo genial.

—Bueno, principalmente lo que inventaron fueron drogas. Hay cosas que puedes tomar para suprimir el calor de manera segura. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Puedo conseguirlas para él, pero no entrará en vigor hasta el próximo ciclo. Si puedes olerlo ya, si puede sentirlo, está sucediendo. ¿Quizás será ligero porque ha pasado tanto tiempo? —Tony ofreció esperanzado.

—Um. —El sonrojo de Steve se intensificó y cambió de una manera que sugirió que la sangre que no estaba en sus mejillas se dirigía hacia el sur—. No creo que lo sea.

—Ah. Es bueno, ¿eh?

—Huele _increíble. _—Steve se calmó—. Lo siento.

—No, no. Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, realmente lo entiendo, Steve. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que entendía que tenías que cuidarlo. ¿Me gusta la idea de ti con alguien más? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Me encanta que sea a tu ex quien todavía te importa profundamente? No realmente. Eso es un poco duro. Pero te creo cuando dices que me amas. Y sé que es posible amar a más de una persona. Por ahora, te necesita, podemos superar esto. —Tony tomó la mano de Steve y juntó los dedos—. Confío en ti.

Pero Steve sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no creo que pueda hacer eso. Pensar en lo que debe sentirse para ti… cómo me sentiría si te fueras a estar con otra persona. Incluso si eso no significara nada, sería bastante difícil, pero es Bucky, Tony. Todavía lo amo. No puedo mentir y decir que estar con él así de nuevo no significará algo, lo será. No es algo que reemplace lo que tú y yo tenemos, sino algo.

—Ya ha sufrido tanto…

—Lo sé. —Steve se pasó la mano libre por la cara—. Quizás haya un médico que pueda ayudar. Quizás haya algo poco convencional que puedan darle para que sea más fácil… —su voz se quebró—. No lo sé.

Tony dio vueltas a un nuevo pensamiento en su mente. Todavía tenía el potencial de ser devastador, pero tal vez…

—¿Y si estuviera allí contigo?

Steve levantó la cabeza bruscamente. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasaría si estuviera allí? Durante el calor de Bucky. ¿Qué pasa si lo ayudas a superarlo, pero yo estando allí? Entonces no sería como engañarme. No tendría que quedarme aquí preguntándome si te estarías enamorando de nuevo y olvidando todo sobre mí.

—Como... ¿si tú también ayudaras?

La idea de repente tomó una nueva ventaja que disparó aligerando la columna vertebral de Tony. —Um. Guau. Estaba pensando que podría… mirar. Traer agua, ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que ya será lo suficientemente difícil para que Bucky acepte otro alfa allí. Pero… podría hacerte compañía mientras él duerme, pedir comida, tomar tu mano… Entonces sabrías que estamos bien y yo sabría también que estamos bien.

La boca de Steve se abrió y cerró varias veces. —Dios… Tony, guau. ¿Realmente harías eso por mí?

—Por los dos. Sí. Creo que es la forma más segura de hacerle pasar el calor, y creo que será bueno para su recuperación tenerte allí. Y creo que si yo también estoy allí, tú y yo estaremos bien. No puedo prometer que a veces no será difícil, que no me pondré celoso, pero simplemente estar involucrado de alguna manera… no quedar excluido. Puedo hacer eso.

Steve se inclinó hacia adelante, recogiendo a Tony en sus brazos y abrazándolo. —Sólo será esta vez. Obtendremos drogas o algo para la próxima vez. Podemos hablar con él sobre eso cuando vuelva a estar estable. ¿Tony? —Steve hizo una pausa y Tony lo miró con cautela—. Nada de lo que haga con alguien más podría hacer que te ame menos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Confío en ti. —Tony lo besó dulcemente, succionando su especia picante profundamente por la nariz—. Será mejor que vayas a hablar con él sobre eso ahora antes de que no tenga otra opción.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No. Creo que deberías presentarle la idea sólo a él. Se sentirá más cómodo diciendo que no si no estoy allí. No quiero obligarlo a hacerlo.

—Bueno. —Steve lo besó de nuevo—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. ¡Vete!

Steve cayó de la cama y se fue a la puerta. Tony permaneció allí tumbado durante mucho tiempo preguntándose si esto sería la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Bucky rondaba por la puerta del dormitorio. Tony se había sentado en un taburete junto a la isla de la cocina tan pronto como había entrado, pero Steve se había quedado en el otro extremo de la habitación, dejando un espacio incómodo entre ellos. El cuerpo de Bucky latía con calor, inundando sus venas y apretando su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba llenando la habitación con su aroma, pero ninguno de los alfa estaba haciendo nada al respecto. No estaba seguro de si esto iba a ser increíble o un desastre, pero era prácticamente la única opción que tenía.

—Yo- uh- —comenzó Steve. Luego se interrumpió y suspiró—. Tengo que bañarme. —Desapareció en el baño, dejando atrás el fuerte sabor del estrés.

—Mierda. —Bucky miró hacia la puerta como si quisiera que Steve reapareciera y lo tomara en sus brazos.

—Está enloqueciendo un poco. Estará bien —dijo Tony, volviendo la atención de Bucky hacia él. Casi había olvidado que el novio de Steve también estaba aquí.

Bucky resistió el impulso de decir «lo sé», porque esto no era una competencia, y si lo fuera, Tony ya habría ganado. Entonces, en cambio, dijo—: Está bien. Puedo esperar —y se recostó contra la puerta.

—Ven acá. —Tony extendió una mano en su dirección.

Bucky se apartó de la pared y cruzó la habitación. Cuando estuvo al alcance de la mano, Tony enganchó la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de él cada vez más cerca, hasta que su rostro cayó, la frente tocando el hombro de Tony. Bucky respiró hondo y la agitada ansiedad en su estómago se calmó instantáneamente. Tony olía a alfa, crujiente, mentolado, fresco y brillante. Y tranquilo y relajante también. Tenía más especias que Steve: menta en lugar de hierbabuena. El ritmo cardíaco de Bucky disminuyó. —Gracias —murmuró en el tejido suave del suéter de Tony.

—Esta habitación es bastante maloliente sólo con Steve. No necesito que entres en pánico también.

—Me estoy acercando —murmuró Bucky. Cerca del punto en el que si Steve no salía de la ducha, iba a montar a Tony allí mismo.

—Lo sé. Él sólo está psicoanalizando.

Bucky volvió a respirar el aroma reconfortante de Tony. —Lamento mucho esto, por cierto. Me gustan juntos. No quiero joder nada.

—No lo harás. —Los dedos de Tony dibujaron círculos constantes en la parte posterior del cuello de Bucky—. Lo amo demasiado como para dejarte joder algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

—Y no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué? —El estómago de Bucky se apretó con miedo otra vez.

Tony suspiró. —Sé que ustedes se aman. Al menos, Steve todavía los ama, todavía siente el vínculo. No estoy aquí para asegurarme de que esto sea frío y sin emociones y que no se muestren afecto mutuo. Estoy aquí porque sé que va a ser todo lo contrario y prefiero verlo que imaginarlo en mi cabeza. Steve no podrá evitar amarte y si sientes lo mismo, no puedo esperar detenerte tampoco. Todo lo que pido es que ustedes no me oculten cosas. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Oh. —Bucky se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió un poco, pero cuando los dedos de Tony se le escaparon del cuello, se arrepintió—. ¿Gracias? Supongo. Debe ser extraño para ti. Pero no hay nadie más a quien pueda ir. Y sí, todavía lo amo. Pero es como un amigo ahora. Un mejor amigo. Y aprecio que dejes que me ayude con esto.

Tony resopló. —Bueno, está bien, si tú lo dices. Pero no es amigable para él. Entonces, si así es como te sientes, sé amable con él. Creo que esto abrirá algunas viejas heridas que no está tan listo para enfrentar como él piensa que sí. Por eso también estoy aquí. —La mano de Tony encontró la muñeca de Bucky y la apretó una vez y luego la soltó—. No te pongas nervioso.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Steve reapareció, con la piel enrojecida por una ducha caliente, usando nada más que un par de pantalones de chándal. Los miró con la sombría determinación de un hombre a punto de deslizarse por una colina empinada en un carrito de compras, sin casco. —Hagámoslo.

Bucky miró a Tony y ambos soltaron una carcajada que hizo que Steve frunciera el ceño y pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero rompió el hielo.

Todos se fueron a la habitación. Bucky ya había puesto algunas botellas de agua y bocadillos en la mesita de noche antes, pero no había pensado demasiado en ello. Con dos alfas en la habitación, seguramente sería atendido.

Tony se acomodó en un cómodo sillón que Bucky había girado para mirar la cama. Era lo suficientemente cómodo como para poder quedarse allí por un tiempo, y tenía una buena vista de todo. Si una buena vista de todo no fuera lo que Tony quería, podría moverlo.

Y realmente, Bucky había pensado que sería extraño tener a alguien más allí, observando y juzgando, pero estaba empezando a sentirse como un consuelo. Steve estaba nervioso, y Bucky también, pero Tony no. No dejaría que Steve o Bucky hicieran nada con lo que no se sintiera cómodo, por lo que Bucky no tuvo que gastar todo su calor en pánico porque estaba arruinando la relación de Stevie.

Además, era una especie de… equilibrio, de alguna manera. Bucky y Steve no siempre habían tenido el mejor momento con los calores de Bucky.

Steve había estado enfermo y frágil antes de la guerra y Bucky había estado constantemente aterrorizado de haberlo lastimado en la prisa del momento. Y luego Steve obtuvo un pase alfa cuando Bucky fue reclutado, pero una mirada y lo empujaron a un lado, ayudándolo con comida y municiones en lugar de campamento.

Pero Erskine lo había encontrado.

Durante la guerra, todo había sido desesperado: duro, rápido y silencioso para no molestar al resto del campamento. El calor de Bucky había sido intermitente en esas circunstancias —lo que había sido una bendición— pero eso significaba que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Esta sería la primera vez en casi ochenta años que compartían un calor completo, en una cama, con comida y agua. Y la primera vez que los pulmones de Steve lo dejarían durar los cuatro días completos.

Bucky se sentó en el borde de la cama y Steve se sentó a su lado. Dios, él era hermoso. Siempre había sido hermoso y era como si el suero lo hubiera proyectado aún más; más Steve, más belleza para tener y sostener. Steve ahuecó su mandíbula suavemente, luego se inclinó y lo olió. Los ojos de Bucky se cerraron cuando la nariz de Steve se apretó contra sus glándulas de olor.

—¿Estás bien? —Steve susurró nuevamente su piel.

—Sí. Sí, Stevie, estoy bien. —Bucky puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Steve y la apretó.

—Estás muy cerca, ¿verdad?

Bucky apretó los músculos y una oleada de lubricante goteó entre sus muslos. Se echó a reír cuando los ojos de Steve se agrandaron. —Uh, sí, ya pasamos la etapa inicial y entramos completamente en la etapa de ahora por favor.

Steve maldijo suavemente e instó a Bucky a que volviera a la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en Tony mientras se desnudaba, y Bucky los vio compartir algo silencioso pero poderoso entre ellos. Otro calambre doloroso hizo que Bucky cerrara los ojos con un gemido y luego Steve se acurrucó sobre él, se acomodó entre sus piernas y se inclinó para presionar sus frentes. Su polla colgaba pesadamente entre sus piernas, la habitación empapada de calor ya hacía que su nudo se abultara.

Era lo mismo, pero completamente diferente. Steve olía igual, aunque había un indicio de algo nuevo bajo la pizca habitual de menta y Bucky no estaba seguro de si era el futuro, o Tony. Steve se veía igual, en su mayoría, y el calor de Bucky se sentía igual, quizás un un poco más fuerte Sin embargo, la seguridad era nueva, al igual que la cama extra grande y las sábanas lisas de algodón.

—Sólo bésalo ya —dijo Tony desde su silla, la risa serpenteaba en su voz.

Steve resopló, pero Bucky pudo ver la sonrisa enroscada en las comisuras de sus labios. Se sumergió y presionó sus labios contra los de Bucky por primera vez en casi un siglo. El cuerpo de Bucky volvió a la vida, el vínculo cantaba en lo profundo de su núcleo, buscando una reconexión con su compañero. Bucky aplastó la sensación incluso mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Steve y lo acercaba más.

Steve no rompió el beso cuando presionó su polla contra el ardiente y doloroso agujero de Bucky. Estaba lo suficientemente lubricado como para que fuera fácil deslizarse, y era como si las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaran, de repente todo estaba bien. Perfecto. Sencillo. Bucky sacudió las caderas hacia arriba, jadeando en la boca de Steve.

La presión del nudo de Steve era el lado perfecto de demasiado, y empujó superficialmente algunas veces antes de soltar el nudo y sacarlo nuevamente. El gemido escapó de los labios de Bucky antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Un ruido proveniente del costado de la cama devolvió su atención a Tony. Estaba sentado en la silla, ligeramente encorvado, con los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos de la silla. Al principio, Bucky pensó que estaba molesto, pero quedó claro sólo un momento después que la angustia en la cara de Tony era porque estaba presionando en sus pantalones con tanta fuerza que debía dolerle.

Bucky quería decirle que estaba bien que se encargara de eso, pero Steve se sacudió profundamente otra vez, empujando su nudo contra la próstata de Bucky y olvidó cómo hablar. El calor se hizo cargo de todo. No era más que respiraciones jadeantes, piel sudorosa y la perfecta rectitud de Steve llenándolo.

Cuando Steve se anudó por completo, palpitando dentro de Bucky cuando llegó, Bucky también se corrió, cubriéndose el pecho. Steve se plegó sobre él, lo besó en toda la cara y lamió las salpicaduras del líquido que pudo alcanzar.

Bucky atrajo jadeos desesperados de aire hacia sus pulmones, la habitación giraba. Trató de mantenerse despierto, queriendo decirle algo a Tony, a Steve, pero la fiebre química de un primer nudo en celo siempre lo dejaba completamente inconsciente. Parpadeó contra el tirón, pero la habitación ya se estaba desvaneciendo.

—Está bien, Buck —susurró Steve contra la curva de su oreja—. Puedes dormir. Te tengo.

Bucky se dejó ir.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Tony agarró los apoyabrazos de la silla hasta que crujió. Su polla estaba en agonía, apretada contra su cremallera, pero estaba preocupado porque sabía que si intentaba ajustarla, se vendría de inmediato. No era que no estuviera celoso, lo estaba, pero la vista de Steve y Bucky juntos era innegablemente caliente, y la habitación estaba llena de feromonas omega.

También fue más fácil de lo que pensó dejar a un lado los celos. Ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo esto para lastimarlo, de hecho, ambos habían hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir cómodo, y eso significaba mucho. Además, un poco de los celos era que ambos estaban pegajosos y saciados, y Tony todavía estaba duro como una roca y se ahogaba en aromas excitantes. Incluso si Bucky no hubiera estado llenando la habitación con todo lo tentador sobre el calor, un Steve excitado era el mejor olor que Tony conocía.

Bucky se durmió tan pronto como consiguió su primer nudo, y Steve les dio la vuelta para que estuvieran de lado, Bucky acurrucado contra su pecho, con una pierna enganchada sobre la cadera de Steve. Steve miró por encima del hombro de Bucky y se encontró con la mirada de Tony. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy lo suficientemente duro como para golpearme las uñas, pero aparte de eso, sí.

—¿De verdad? —Si las mejillas de Steve pudieran haberse sonrojado más de lo que ya estaban, Tony no tenía dudas de que lo harían.

—Por supuesto. No sólo se trató del jodido aroma, sino que huele a una maldita casa de calor aquí.

Steve se rio entre dientes. —Me alegra que sea la peor de tus aflicciones, Tony. Realmente, estoy muy agradecido. —Steve bajó la mirada hacia el dormido Bucky—. Estaré libre en unos minutos más, pero probablemente no se despertará en media hora. Podría… uh, ¿podría ayudarte con eso? —Steve bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Tony.

La idea le hizo agua la boca a Tony y su cuerpo se apretó. —¿En serio? No, pero no deberíamos dejarlo solo aquí.

Steve palmeó la cama detrás de él. —Tony, podrías criar una familia en esta cama. Es enorme.

—¿No le importará?

Steve sacudió la cabeza. —Ya le pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando le pregunté si quería hacer esto, le pregunté con qué estaba de acuerdo, si estaba de acuerdo con que te unieras o si también estuvieras conmigo, y él dijo que estaba bien.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿estaría bien conmigo…? —Tony manoteó vagamente en dirección de Bucky y Steve asintió.

Hizo un gesto detrás de él nuevamente, y Tony se levantó de su silla. Se quitó la camisa y luego se acurrucó en la cama detrás de Steve. Presionó pequeños besos entre los omóplatos de Steve, con cuidado de no empujar la pierna de Bucky. —Él- uh. Realmente pienso- —Steve se interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, realmente deberías preguntarle a tú mismo, pero me dio la impresión de que tener dos alfas a la vez era algo así como… una cosa que le gustaría.

Tony tosió violentamente y luego se tapó la boca con la mano para no despertar a Bucky. _—¿De verdad?_

Steve se encogió de hombros. —Claro. Pero como dije, tendrás que preguntarle. Sé que dijiste que estabas aquí sólo para observar, pero… —Steve giró la cabeza para mirar a Tony a los ojos—. Ciertamente no me quejaría si quisieras unirte.

Tony le sonrió y luego dejó que sus manos vagaran por los planos del cuerpo de Steve. —¿Qué quieres en este momento?

—Quiero que me llenes. Extraño tus manos. Prepárame y luego, cuando se rompa el nudo, quiero que me folles.

Tony lamió entre los omóplatos de Steve. Sabía a lubricante omega y sudor. —Sí señor.

Había suficiente lubricante de Bucky entre los muslos de Steve como para que Tony sólo tuviera que pasar los dedos por la piel del alfa para cubrirlos. Encontró el agujero de Steve y lo abrió suavemente, tratando de ignorar cuán insistente era su propia excitación. No ayudaba saber que Steve todavía estaba enterrado hasta las entrañas en Bucky. Pudo sentir el apretón de sus músculos cuando otra pequeña ola de venida fue expulsada. En poco tiempo tenía dos dedos en su interior, ordeñando su próstata para llenar más a Bucky. —Dios, te sientes increíble.

Steve echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que quedó debajo de la barbilla de Tony. —Te amo.

Tony continuó abriendo a Steve, masajeándole la próstata y dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su perineo hacia la base de su nudo. Después de unos minutos más, el nudo de Steve se suavizó lo suficiente como para poder escapar del agujero de Bucky. Mantuvo al omega envuelto en sus brazos, pero inclinó las caderas hacia atrás, y Tony no perdió el tiempo en entrar.

Estaba caliente como la lava e insoportablemente apretado por dentro. Tony maldijo mientras empujaba más profundo, incapaz de tomarse su tiempo e ir despacio, pero Steve no parecía querer ir lento. Retrocedió y se arqueó, tomando la mayor cantidad de Tony que pudo, tan rápido como fue posible. Se mecieron juntos, el omega de Steve todavía dormía contra su pecho mientras Tony se hundía en su alfa una y otra vez. Estaba jadeando y tenía la garganta seca pero no podía parar, se sentía demasiado bien.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí, ese es el lugar —gruñó Steve, y Tony agarró su cadera con fuerza, girando a Steve en el ángulo correcto hasta que ambos jadeaban al unísono. Entonces Steve golpeó una mano al lado de Tony, deteniéndolo—. Ah, oh dios, es demasiado bueno, espera, espera. Todavía no puedo volver.

Pero Steve estaba duro, por lo que Tony lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda, asegurándose de que Bucky todavía estuviera acurrucado cómodamente al otro lado de la cama, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. La polla de Steve estaba cubierta de lubricante y semen, acarició su mano y luego encontró el agujero de Tony con dos dedos. Steve empujó bruscamente, sabiendo que a Tony le gustaba al borde del dolor, y después de no tener suficiente preparación, guió a Tony hacia abajo sobre su polla. El tramo fue magnífico. Steve nunca había estado tan duro antes, al menos nunca se había sentido tan duro antes.

Tony levantó ambas manos para apretar el puño en su cabello y comenzó a balancear sus caderas de un lado a otro, dejando que Steve lo levantara y lo dejara caer de nuevo para que su polla se frotara deliciosamente por dentro. —Oh, Dios mío, sí, sí. Eso es, joder. —Tony siguió trabajando la polla de Steve, persiguiendo su placer. Las feromonas en el aire lo estaban volviendo más que excitado y no tenía dudas de que se mantendría duro después de venir, listo para irse casi de inmediato.

Steve gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, empujando y tirando, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las yemas de sus dedos dejaran pequeños moretones en las caídas de los huesos de la cadera de Tony.

—Santa mierda —Bucky respiró desde el otro lado de la cama y ambos alfas voltearon, con los ojos abiertos, quietos—. No se detengan.

—Lo siento —respiró Steve, su mano se extendió para alcanzar a Bucky—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Eso es, eso es casi lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. ¿Tú…? —Los ojos de Bucky se posaron en Tony—. ¿Le gusta cuando le haces eso a él también?

Tony sonrió. —Oh, sí. Lo estaba haciendo, en realidad. ¿Quieres ver?

Bucky tragó saliva y asintió.

—Bien. —Tony golpeó ligeramente el costado de Steve—. Date la vuelta.

Steve sacudió las caderas hacia arriba. —Primero bájate de mí, Stark.

—Mmm, planeo hacerlo.

Steve rio. Cuando Tony se resbaló, Steve rodó sobre su estómago y luego empujó sus caderas en el aire. Tony observó la cara de Bucky, sus pupilas abiertas, fijas en Steve. Se sumergió y pasó la lengua por el pliegue del culo de Steve, lamiendo el dulce lubricante omega y la amarga venida de Steve.

—Oh, Dios mío —se quejó Bucky.

—¿Estás bien? —Steve preguntó, amortiguado donde su mejilla estaba presionada contra la almohada—. ¿Necesitas un nudo ahora?

—No, no, estaré bien por un momento. Yo, uh- —Bucky tosió—. No voy a perder la oportunidad de ver esto.

Tony acarició su miembro varias veces y luego lo deslizó dentro del agujero de Steve en un largo y lento deslizamiento, dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado.

—Jesús. —La voz de Bucky se quebró.

—Le encanta que lo follen, a tu Steve —le dijo Tony—. Fue un poco duro convencerlo, pero ahora no puede tener suficiente. A veces me despierta en medio de la noche, sólo rogando por mi polla. ¿Te gusta eso?

—Jodidamente me encanta —murmuró Bucky—. Siempre supe que le gustaban los alfas, pero nunca lo imaginé así.

—¿Me imaginaste con otro alfa? —Steve preguntó, sorprendido.

—Claro… era obvio que tenías algo por ellos. ¿Cómo podría no pensar en eso?

—Oh, Bucky —gimió Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacia la almohada.

—Oye Steve, si vienes con mi polla, ¿aún podrás anudar a tu omega?

Steve asintió furiosamente sobre la almohada. —¡Sí! Fóllame, Tony, vamos. Sé qué te estás conteniendo.

Tony se echó a reír de nuevo y luego se soltó, golpeando a Steve tan fuerte como quería. El placer resbaladizo, ardiente y apretado se acumuló en su núcleo, pero fue Steve quien vino primero, gritando y enterrando su rostro en la almohada mientras disparaba sobre las sábanas.

Bucky maldijo y la cama se movió mientras se movía. Tony giró para ver que tenía una mano apretada alrededor de su propia polla que estaba acariciando lentamente.

Tony se recostó y dejó ir a Steve, y se dejó caer en la cama. —Nuhh —gimió.

Tony le sonrió a Bucky, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. —Podría ser un minuto.

—Entonces… uh. —Bucky se mordió el labio y meció un poco las caderas—. ¿Ayuda para un omega?

Tony se congeló: no había considerado eso cuando Steve dijo que Bucky quería que él se involucrara, que se refería a _esa manera_ de involucrarse. —Uh.

—O no. —Bucky miró hacia otro lado—. Está bien. Puedo esperar.

—Sin embargo… tú, ¿quieres eso?

Bucky volvió a encontrar sus ojos. Se veía nervioso. —¿Sí?

—Oh.

Steve se dio la vuelta y pasó una mano por el pecho de Tony. Él ahuecó su mandíbula. —¿Por favor? Cuidas tan bien de mí. Quiero que Bucky experimente eso.

—Bueno. —Tony se movió y acarició la pierna de Bucky—. Me dices que pare y yo me detengo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

Tony se arrastró detrás de Bucky para que él y Steve se enfrentaran y luego se acurrucó contra su espalda. Lo olió suavemente y su boca se hizo agua ante la dulzura almibarada detrás de la oreja de Bucky. —Cristo, hueles muy bien.

Bucky se echó hacia atrás, su culo rozando la polla aún dura de Tony, y Tony deslizó una mano hacia abajo para rozar la curva de la cadera de Bucky. Sobre su hombro, Steve los miraba con una expresión serena. Fue hermoso verlo tan feliz, y Tony no podía creer que todo _esto_ lo hubiera llevado allí. Pero al mismo tiempo, él entendió. Él también lo sintió. Tal vez fue sólo la sopa de hormonas calientes inundando el espacio, pero se sintió fácil y simple enfrentarse a Bucky y luego deslizarse dentro.

Estaba tan resbaladizo que Tony podía sentir el líquido goteando alrededor de su polla. Algo de eso era la venida de Steve, estaba seguro. Tony gimió y dejó caer la cara sobre la nuca de Bucky. El calor era increíble, el interior suave de Bucky se ondulaba alrededor de su polla. —Está bien, mierda, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve un omega. Esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Bucky se atragantó con un jadeo y luego gimió. Su piel estaba caliente bajo las manos de Tony y lo mantuvo cerca, presionando contra cada centímetro que podía alcanzar y balanceándose más profundamente. Steve se arrastró contra el pecho de Bucky hasta que quedó encerrado entre ellos. Tony sintió que la cama se balanceaba en contrapunto a sus empujes y miró por encima del costado de Bucky para ver que Steve los tenía a ambos en la mano, las cabezas sonrojadas de sus pollas presionadas juntas y goteando sobre su pulgar.

Tony empujó más profundo, más fuerte, y pudo sentir la hinchazón de su nudo comenzar a florecer en la base de su polla. —¿Quieres que te anude? —preguntó, un poco aturdido porque Bucky no lo había empujado para ser reemplazado por Steve todavía.

—Sí, pero… ah-

Tony redujo la velocidad, clavando los dientes en el hombro de Bucky para evitar el impulso de _moverse._ —¿Qué?

—Quiero- yo… —Los ojos de Bucky se encontraron con los de Steve y Tony los observó comunicarse en silencio por un momento—. Los quiero a los dos.

La ceja de Steve se alzó. —¿Al mismo tiempo?

—Sí, por favor. Joder, lo quiero, necesito más. Los quiero a los dos.

Tony tragó el torrente de excitación ante eso, soltando un tembloroso: «Voy a tratar de no ofenderme por eso», pero la falta de aliento de su voz arruinó la broma.

—Vamos, Stevie —rogó Bucky—. Necesito sentirte.

Tony recordó la doble manga de nudos, cómo se había sentido sentir a Steve empujarse contra él. —No puedes soportar dos nudos.

—Puedo —gruñó Bucky—. Siento que voy a explotar si no puedo tenerlos a los dos, _por favor._

Steve se encontró con los ojos de Tony sobre el hombro de Bucky, y él asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Tony—, pero _joder _Bucky, _tienes_ que prometer decir algo si es demasiado. Si te lastimas, estarás en una agonía absoluta por el resto de tu calor.

—Está bien, está bien, lo prometo —Bucky maulló y rodó sus caderas hacia adelante, frotando su pene contra el de Steve, haciéndolos gemir, luego se balanceó para hundir a Tony más profundamente.

—Joder. Está bien. —Tony retrocedió hasta que su nudo estuvo fuera del camino y sintió a Steve empujar contra él con dos dedos. El cuerpo de Bucky cedió fácilmente a la intrusión, y Tony comenzó a pensar que esto podría ser posible.

Steve abrió a Bucky durante el tiempo que cualquiera de ellos podía manejar, lo cual no fue largo, luego presionó su polla contra la de Tony. Tony se quedó tan quieto como pudo mientras Steve se apretaba a su lado, Bucky apenas respiraba pequeños jadeos y maldiciones. Estaba imposiblemente apretado, increíblemente caliente y Tony podía sentir cada pulso y latido de Steve contra él.

La mano de Steve se extendió más allá del costado de Bucky y agarró con fuerza el bíceps de Tony. Ahora se balancearon juntos, relajándose más y más hasta que sus nudos se unieron, empujados contra el agujero de Bucky. Por un momento, todos respiraron.

—Buck, ¿estás bien? —Steve preguntó en voz baja, y Bucky asintió.

—Sí, joder, eso es increíble. Oh, Dios mío, gracias.

Tony podía escucharlos besarse, y los dedos de Steve acariciaron su brazo. Se retiró lentamente hasta arriesgarse a liberarse y luego empujó de nuevo, haciendo que Bucky maldijera y temblara. El cuerpo de Bucky bombeó más lubricante hasta que el tobogán estuvo libre y resbaladizo y él y Steve pudieron balancearse juntos, llenando a Bucky y estirándolo.

Estar allí con el hombre que amaba y compartir un omega, hacía girar la cabeza de Tony. Había tanto calor y amor y un abandono imprudente en la habitación, que simplemente lo soltó y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera como quería. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aumentara la presión familiar. —Joder, te voy a anudar, me voy a venir.

—Por favor, por favor —rogó Bucky.

—Oh, quiero sentir eso. —Steve sonaba completamente asombrado, y eso fue lo que empujó a Tony al límite. Dio un brinco hacia adelante, presionando con fuerza su nudo contra el jodido agujero de Bucky hasta que finalmente se deslizó dentro. Se hinchó en el calor, y una ola de electricidad bajó por su columna vertebral y comenzó a venirse.

Palpitante tras palpitante oleada le atravesó hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y presionar su rostro contra el temblor de Bucky para que lo único que pudiera sentir fuera la polla de Steve frotándose contra su nudo, ordeñando un sinfín de corrientes que venían de él para deslizarse en su camino. Se derramó a su alrededor, el nudo de Tony no los unió correctamente con la polla de Steve en el camino, hasta que todo estuvo húmedo, pegajoso y desordenado.

Bucky gritó y Steve gimió. Tony pudo sentir el apretamiento de sus músculos cuando llegó también, apretando el nudo de Tony y haciendo que Steve se quedara quieto por un momento cuando la presión se hizo demasiado. Quería ver venir a Bucky, pulsando sobre el pecho de Steve, pero no podía moverse, no podía ver.

—Vamos, Stevie —gimió Bucky, seguido de un beso húmedo—. Tú también.

—Oh, Buck- —La polla de Steve golpeó más rápido contra la de Tony. No parecía haber ninguna forma en que él pudiera encajar también, pero con cada embestida empujaba un poco más fuerte, moviendo el nudo de Tony más profundo, y finalmente, el cuerpo de Bucky cedió, y Steve también empujó su nudo dentro, encajado contra Tony y estirando a Bucky imposiblemente ancho alrededor de los dos.

Todos juraron al unísono, la habitación se llenó de sus respiraciones húmedas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? —Steve preguntó desesperadamente, con voz temblorosa.

_—Sí _—se ahogó Bucky.

—Estás llorando. —La mano de Steve se apartó del brazo de Tony.

—Es tan jodidamente bueno. Oh, Dios mío. No puedo, pero voy a… _joder. _—Bucky vino de nuevo, esta vez con los dos, apretando y sacudiéndose. Steve tenía que ser un desastre de su venida en este momento y ese pensamiento combinado con la presión de sus tres cuerpos también provocó otra ola de Tony.

Bucky jadeó contra el hombro de Steve, casi sollozando, y Tony le acarició el costado y la espalda con la mano mientras se acomodaban en el nudo. —¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar esto? —Tony preguntó.

—Estoy bien. Esto es increíble. Gracias. Siento que Dios, me voy a desmayar de nuevo. —Él se rió entre dientes, y tanto Tony como Steve lo abrazaron más cerca.

La mano de Steve volvió a deslizarse sobre el costado de Bucky y encontró la mano de Tony sobre su cadera. Él entrelazó sus dedos. —Puedes dormir. Está bien.

—Está bien, está bien. Gracias —Bucky murmuró de nuevo, y luego cedió.

Steve se levantó un poco y Tony finalmente pudo ver su rostro correctamente. —Te sientes increíble, Tony.

—Esto es incluso mejor que ese juguete —dijo Tony con una sonrisa, y Steve sonrió. Levantó la mano y pasó un pulgar por la mejilla de Tony, luego se inclinó torpemente para besarlo. Sus labios apenas podían encontrarse, enredados como estaban, pero era dulce y amoroso, y cualquier tensión restante en Tony desapareció—. Te amo.

—También te amo. También deberías dormir. Es tarde y mañana nos necesitará a los dos. El día pico siempre me ayudó cuando era pequeño y ahora parece que cualquier versión del suero que recibió ha aumentado su necesidad también.

Tony miró hacia donde sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tomara dos nudos fuera del porno, donde estaba bastante seguro de que era falso. —Oh, sí. —Pero ahora que Steve lo había dicho, sintió que el sueño comenzaba a caer en sus bordes—. Sí, podría dormir. Tú también deberías.

—Bueno. —Steve volvió a unir sus dedos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Tony los sostuvo a los dos tan fuerte como pudo mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Steve lo sintió tan pronto como se despertó.

Bucky ya estaba despierto, mirándolo, y era obvio que él también podía sentirlo. Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Steve y bajaron a sus labios. Se habían quedado enredados en la noche, aunque él y Tony se habían librado del cuerpo de Bucky.

—¿Estás bien? —Bucky susurró.

Steve miró por encima del hombro de Bucky hacia donde Tony todavía estaba dormido, apretado contra la nuca. —No pensé que esto pasaría. Al menos no tan pronto. —Estaba bombeando la hormona de unión, ambos lo estaban, pero apenas importaba, porque el vínculo que habían formado en el pasado había vuelto a la vida y estaba cantando en el pecho de Steve. Se sentía enorme, pesado y caliente, presionando contra sus pulmones y robándole el aliento. Justo como lo había hecho la primera vez que se habían unido.

—Sé que estás con él —dijo Bucky, y no sonó tenso—. Está bien. Él realmente te ama, Stevie, me hace feliz ver eso. Estoy bien. Sinceramente, nunca he estado tan bien. Todo se siente increíble, y estás vivo, y tienes toda esta vida que yo sólo… —Bucky se interrumpió, su voz se volvió áspera—. Estoy realmente feliz por ti, y si este vínculo es sólo platónico esta vez, está bien.

—¿Se unieron de nuevo?

Los ojos de Steve se volvieron hacia Tony. No se había movido, todavía acurrucado contra la espalda de Bucky, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos ahora, brillantes y alertas y fijos en Steve.

—No creo que alguna vez hayamos roto el vínculo —admitió Steve—. Siempre estuvo allí. Ahora es más fuerte. Debería haber sabido que esto podría suceder, pero no pensé…

—Bueno. —Tony no estaba revelando cómo se sentía al respecto.

—Te amo —Steve le recordó.

—Yo también te amo. —Y sonaba honesto y feliz, así que Steve se relajó nuevamente en la cama.

—Ustedes son lindos —dijo Bucky, desnudo y atrapado entre ellos, y la risa de Tony envió calidez hasta el centro de Steve. Se acurrucó contra el lugar donde se reavivó su vínculo con Bucky.

Tony se quedó por el resto del calor de Bucky, intercambiando con Steve y llevándolo juntos una vez más en el día pico. Cuando terminó, se ducharon juntos, luego se vistieron. En lugar de irse, Steve y Tony se unieron a Bucky en su sofá, su calor corporal lo ayudó a atravesar la última etapa de su ciclo, mientras los escalofríos golpeaban cuando las hormonas disminuyeron nuevamente. Esta vez, cuando se durmió, Steve colocó una manta a su alrededor, besó su frente, luego tomó la mano de Tony y lo llevó al ascensor.

—¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?

—Estará bien. Ya lo ha superado. Por lo general, a él le gusta que lo dejen solo por un día o dos, en realidad. Se siente adolorido y malhumorado mientras todavía está agitado. Le pediré pizza en unas pocas horas.

Tony se rió entre dientes y acercó a Steve contra él. —Entonces, al final… estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Al final? Dios, sí. Nunca hemos estado mejor. Te amo tanto por compartir esto conmigo. Y confiar en mí tan completamente. Tony, no puedo. No puedo decirte cuánto…

—Shh. —Tony lo abrazó, lo olió, y ahora también podía oler la esencia de su vínculo allí, luego lo besó con firmeza—. Lo sé.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Steve estaba sentado en la silla de escritorio de Tony en el taller cuando Tony regresó de un largo día de reuniones en SI. Normalmente, eso significaría que estaba a punto de recibir una entusiasta mamada en casa, pero Steve parecía incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —Tony dejó caer su maletín y se quitó la chaqueta.

—Acabo de hablar con Bucky. Pedimos los supresores de calor.

—Oh. —Tony frunció el ceño ante el giro en la expresión de Steve—. No quieres que se los tome, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que sí. Es un milagro médico que exista. No creerías las cosas horribles que solían pasarle a los omegas no unidos durante sus calores. Creo que es increíble.

Tony se acomodó en el regazo de Steve, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. —No te pregunté si creías que los supresores eran ingeniosos, Steve. Te pregunté si querías que Bucky se los tomara.

Steve se quedó callado por un momento, jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de Tony. —Dice que los calores lo hacen sentir humano nuevamente. Otra cosa que le robaron durante tanto tiempo.

—Hmm.

Steve tiró de Tony para besarlo y le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. —¿Qué tal tu día?

—Largo, aburrido, sin sentido… Lo habitual cuando es un día que paso lejos de ti.

La suave sonrisa de Steve se convirtió en una sonrisa lujuriosa, y Tony lo atrajo más cerca, lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras se juntaban.

—Insaciables —llegó una voz desde el otro lado del taller.

Tony levantó la vista para encontrar a Bucky volteándose hacia atrás en el sofá, con un libro en la mano. No llevaba guantes, lo cual era una buena señal, su mano de metal brillaba contra las páginas blancas de una nueva novela.

Tony mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa depredadora. —Eres el pervertido que va a mirar —bromeó Tony.

Bucky no dijo nada, pero la mirada que le lanzó a Tony fue pura lujuria.

—No puedo creer que un omega quiera ver dos alfas juntos —reflexionó Steve, con los dedos aún subiendo por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta de Tony.

—Piénsalo de esta manera —dijo Bucky—. Imagina que te gustan los alfas.

—Eso requerirá un gran esfuerzo de imaginación —dijo Tony—, pero lo intentaré. —Steve lo pellizcó.

—Así que te gusta todo ese fuego agresivo, y gruñidos tontos como una bolsa de rocas, ¿verdad?

—¡Oye!

—Entonces, con dos alfas obtienes el doble de rocas tontas. ¿Quién no querría eso?

—¿Estás seguro de que te gustan los alfas? —Steve lo fulminó con la mirada y Bucky se echó a reír.

—Dos alfas, dos nudos —canturreó Bucky—. Entonces, por supuesto, no me dejes interrumpir.

Tony rodó las caderas sobre el regazo de Steve, con la intención de cumplir, pero no pudo olvidar su conversación anterior. Él se calmó. —Oye, Bucky. ¿Quieres usar supresores de calor?

La tensión recorrió el cuerpo de Bucky y él se retorció hasta que estuvo sentado correctamente, arrojando su libro a un lado. —No… pero sé que debería-

—No, no te pregunté qué pensabas que deberías hacer. Sólo quiero saber que quieres.

—No, no quiero. Quiero sentirme conectado a mi cuerpo así de nuevo. Se siente bien tener un calor. Lo siento.

Tony ignoró la disculpa. —Está bien. ¿Y quién quieres que te ayude? ¿Steve? ¿Steve y yo? ¿Un desconocido de un servicio? ¿Un robot que construya para ti?

—Uh…

—No hay una respuesta incorrecta. —Tony se volvió hacia Bucky, girando en el regazo de Steve. Steve permaneció callado y perfectamente quieto.

—¿En un mundo perfecto? Tú y Steve. Juntos. Eso se sintió bien. Muy, muy seguro.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué hay de tu vínculo con Steve? ¿Quieres dejar que se desvanezca, sólo ser amigos? ¿O quieres mantenerlo vivo? —Tony preguntó.

Los ojos de Bucky se centraron en Steve y se suavizaron con cien años de historia. —Mantenerlo —fue todo lo que susurró.

—Bueno. Eso fue fácil —dijo Tony.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Steve y Bucky al unísono.

Tony suspiró. —Mira. Amo a Steve, Steve te ama, tú amas a Steve, Steve me ama a mí. Ayudarte a superar tu calor fue una de las experiencias más increíbles de mi vida y me sentiría honrado de volver a hacerlo. Pensé que estaría celoso de lo que ustedes dos tienen pero no lo estoy, porque verte feliz… es todo para mí —murmuró a Steve—. Así que todo está bien. No tenemos que agregar drama sólo por el hecho de agregar drama. Solo… sigamos. —Tony saludó vagamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que estás bien conmigo y con Bucky saliendo también? —Steve parecía haber sido abofeteado con un pez.

—Sí, claro. Ustedes son hermosos juntos, y no lo digo a la ligera. Significa que puedo disfrutar de un omega en celo, Bucky no tiene que usar supresores, y Steve tiene a alguien para mantener ocupado su trasero necesitado de compañía mientras estoy en viajes de negocios.

—No estoy seguro de poder cuidar su necesitado _culo_ como tú, Stark —dijo Bucky con un brillo en los ojos.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. —Oh, puedo mostrarte algunos trucos. —Steve se retorció debajo de él y Tony miró hacia abajo. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por el cabello de Steve—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tony se volvió hacia Bucky. —¿Y tú?

Él asintió. —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

—Bien. Entonces estamos todos en la misma página y finalmente puedo recibir mi mamada de bienvenida en casa.

Steve rio. —¿Quién dice que estabas en la fila para uno?

—Lo hago. —Tony chupó el labio inferior de Steve entre sus dientes, soltando un gemido, luego rodó sobre su regazo nuevamente hasta que pudo sentir los jeans de Steve comenzar a elevarse en una perfecta carpa.

Steve gruñó y se puso de pie, enganchando sus manos debajo de los muslos de Tony para sostenerlo. Lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio lo suficientemente fuerte como para jadear, luego se zambulló en el cuello de Tony, mordiendo y chupando y sin duda salpicando moretones a lo largo de su piel. Cayó de rodillas con un ruido sordo y sus manos fueron a los pantalones de Tony, deshaciéndose de su cremallera.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Tony al calor del aliento de Steve sobre su estómago. Pasó los ojos por la espalda de Steve y encontró a Bucky mirándolos. Sus miradas se encontraron y el aliento de Tony se vio momentáneamente despojado por la profundidad de los sentimientos que encontró en Bucky. Cariño y gratitud; lujuria y deseo; seguridad y comodidad. Tony asintió y Bucky le devolvió la sonrisa, luego Steve finalmente puso sus labios alrededor de la polla de Tony y ya no pudo concentrarse en mucho más.

Steve lo chupó fuerte y rápido, burlándose implacablemente con su lengua y sin darle tiempo a Tony para recuperar el aliento. Cuando se derramó por la garganta de Steve, los labios de Bucky se separaron en un gemido silencioso, los ojos se volvieron suaves y necesitados, tan ardientes que Tony tuvo que morderse el nudillo para evitar anudar la boca de Steve.

—Mierda. —Tony se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el escritorio y Steve se levantó, riéndose y secándose la boca.

Levantó a Tony para que se pusiera de pie y lo besó, una vez. —Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas. —Tony acarició el pecho de Steve con las manos—. No es un regalo. Esto es lo que quiero, también. Esto es lo que todos queremos. Nadie tiene el palo corto.

—Bueno, gracias por descubrir que esto es lo que todos queremos, entonces. —Steve besó la punta de su nariz.

Tony se rio entre dientes. —Feliz de ser el cerebro de la operación. Ahora ve a sentarte con Brawn y déjame en paz. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Steve robó otro beso y luego fue al sofá donde se dejó caer sobre los cojines, tirando de Bucky a la mitad de su regazo. —Espera. Si eres Brains y Buck es Brawn[1], ¿en qué me convierte eso?

—Buen punto. Supongo que no te necesitamos después de todo.

Bucky recogió su libro de nuevo. Pero Steve hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Bucky atrapó la mirada de Tony a través de la habitación y compartieron una mirada. Él sonrió. —Vamos, Stevie- —le palmeó la rodilla—, ¿no es obvio que eres el corazón?

Tony los vio mirarse estúpidamente el uno al otro por un momento, atrapado en la dulzura de su amor mutuo y la feliz bruma de un orgasmo bien hecho. Pero su trabajo finalmente se presentó lo suficiente en su mente como para hacerlo volver a sus pantallas y comenzar a escribir.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron algunos de los mejores que Bucky pudo recordar haber tenido. Trabajar con BARF fue difícil, pero se estaba curando, las palabras desencadenantes se derritieron con cada sesión que hizo. Se sintió seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y recordó cómo se sentía el amor.

Steve estaba claramente en la novena nube, flotando alrededor del ático en una bruma de felicidad que hizo que Bucky compartiera miradas con Tony. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza estar celoso; Tony amaba a Steve, Bucky ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Tony estaba completamente consciente de cuánto, y eso fue perfecto. Steve se lo merecía.

Y Tony… Tony era interesante. Oscilaba salvajemente entre afectuoso, distante, cálido, tonto e inseguro. Llevaba su corazón en la parte posterior de su camisa, obvio para todos los demás e invisible para él. Con cada calor que avanzaba, Bucky se sentía cada vez más atraído por Tony, uniéndose a él en el taller para verlo trabajar con sus robots, o dejarse atrapar por los programas de ciencia ficción que Stevie no podía soportar ver.

Después de su tercer celo compartido como tres, Bucky se dio cuenta de que había algo que quería, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Esperó hasta que Tony estuvo fuera por el día y luego arrinconó a Steve. —Stevie, le gusto a Tony, ¿verdad?

—¿Hmm? —Steve levantó la vista de su pintura. Tenía acuarelas manchadas en la mejilla—. Claro que lo haces, Buck. Te ama.

—Pero no de la misma manera que me amas.

Steve se encogió de hombros. —No se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Denle tiempo.

—En realidad, hay algo que me gustaría probar, si no te importa. Pero sólo si no te importa.

Steve dejó a un lado su pincel y se volvió hacia Bucky por completo. —¿Qué es?

—Me gustaría probar un calor sólo con Tony —admitió Bucky.

—Oh. —Steve se quedó muy quieto; cientos de expresiones diferentes revolotearon por su rostro mientras procesaba eso—. ¿Sólo tú y Tony?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Steve extendió una mano—. ¡No es que me oponga! Realmente creo que es una gran idea. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber _porqué _quieres hacerlo.

—Él piensa que somos tú y él, y tú y yo. No somos _él y yo_ para Tony. No me parece bien. Se siente como si faltara algo. Y tal vez no quiere eso, no firmó para un ex asesino, ex novio omega que cae en su regazo cuando comenzó a salir contigo, pero si se está reteniendo por lo que tú y yo tenemos, no me gusta. Así que pensé que tal vez podría darnos un oportunidad. Pero si te molesta, no lo mencionaré de nuevo.

—No… no, no me molesta. —Steve se puso de pie y apoyó los brazos sobre los hombros de Bucky, manteniendo sus manos manchadas de pintura colgando lejos de la camisa de Bucky pero uniendo sus caras—. Me gusta la idea. Quiero que ustedes dos estén más cerca. No quiero sentirme el relleno de la galleta de sándwich. Ustedes dos podrían ser maravillosos juntos.

Bucky lo besó suavemente.

—Además, si me voy para una misión, ustedes pueden cuidarse el uno al otro. En nuestra línea de trabajo, eso es un buen consuelo, ¿no? Que si algo sucede, ustedes dos todavía… —Steve se interrumpió. Ojos cayendo al suelo.

—Es agradable, Stevie. Es un buen consuelo. —Bucky esperó hasta que Steve volvió a mirarlo—. Estoy muy contento de que lo hayas encontrado, sabes. Estoy muy contento de que nuestro vínculo no te impidiera ser feliz. Cuando estaba seguro de que iba a morir, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo horrible que era dejarte solo. Estoy muy, muy contento de que no lo estuvieras.

—Lo estuve por mucho tiempo. Pero me alegro de haberlo encontrado también. Y de tenerte de regreso también. Es… a veces es demasiado, pero me alegro.

—¿Le preguntarás sobre el calor?

—Claro. ¿No quieres preguntarle tú?

—Creo que puedes explicarlo mejor.

—Bueno. —Steve tarareó en otro beso.

Bucky lo empujó suavemente. —Te distraerás y regarás pintura por todas partes.

Steve se alejó, pero con una sonrisa descarada. —¿Me lo compensarás más tarde?

—Tal vez. —Bucky se acurrucó en un gran sillón en la esquina donde pudo ver a Steve pintar y leer su libro—. Si eres bueno.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Cuando Bucky entró en la habitación, Tony casi cayó de culo por el poder de su olor a calor. Quería ahogarse en eso. Y fue sorprendente para él que comenzara a ser tan familiar, tan acogedor. Bucky cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no se acercó, y Tony se levantó, incapaz de quedarse quieto por más tiempo. —Está bien si esto es incómodo —ofreció.

Bucky se recostó contra la puerta, con las manos detrás de él. —¿Qué?

—Está bien si esto es incómodo —repitió Tony—. No tienes que fingir por mi bien. Steve quiere que nos acerquemos, pero entiendo que es intrínsecamente extraño que el novio de tu novio te esté ayudando con tu calor.

Bucky estuvo quieto durante mucho tiempo. —¿No eres tú mi novio también?

—¿Qué?

La cara de Bucky cayó. —Oh.

—No, yo- ¿qué? —Tony retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo—. No sabía que era así, no sabía que te sintieras así.

Bucky parpadeó hacia él como si fuera estúpido. —Por supuesto que sí. Pensé que era adonde se dirigía todo esto. Los tres iguales, no Stevie atrapado en el medio. Si no te quisiera así, no estaría aquí durante mi calor, pidiendo por tu ayuda.

Tony se frotó la nuca con una mano. —Pensé que sólo me aguantabas por el bien de Steve. Sabes, porque él nos ama a los dos y se preocupa por esas cosas así. No te dejaría pasar, soy realmente molesto.

Bucky soltó una risa incrédula y luego cruzó la habitación. Se empujó en el espacio de Tony. —No es sólo por Steve, Tony. Cuando te vi por primera vez, pregunté, «¿Quién es ese?» y Stevie dijo: ‘ese es Tony’ y yo respondí: «Es sexy. Bien hecho.»

—Oh. Huh.

—Me gustaste desde el principio. Incluso si lo haces bastante difícil de vez en cuando. —Bucky extendió la mano y tiró de la camisa de Tony, jugueteando con los botones—. Te quiero aquí. Le pregunté a Steve si estaría de acuerdo con que estuviéramos solos un rato y él me dijo que debería ser este, que te lo preguntaría. Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esto. —Tony extendió la mano y dejó que sus palmas patinaran sobre los brazos de Bucky—. Honestamente. Sólo quería asegurarme de que era lo que realmente querías. Porque si no es así, puedo convencer a Steve de que todo está bien como está.

—Pero no está bien. —Bucky se mordió el labio y levantó los ojos hacia Tony. El sudor estalló en su frente y Tony pudo oler las primeras olas dulces de su calor inminente—. No está bien porque tienes a Steve y tengo a Steve, pero siento que hay un muro entre tú y yo, y lo odio. Si no puedes perdonarme…

—Hey, whoa. —Tony ahuecó la mejilla de Bucky—. No es eso. Te perdono. No siempre ha sido fácil separarte de la persona que se llevó a mis padres, pero el Soldado de Invierno sólo estaba usando tu cara. Ahora entiendo. Steve te ama y confía en ti y eso es todo lo que necesito saber. No te culpo. Te quiero aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Bucky asintió. —Bueno.

—Lo admito, estoy un poco nervioso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi último calor, y nunca había mucha presión antes porque nunca nos volveríamos a ver. Ahora, si me equivoco, tú y Steve se reirán de mí. —Tony besó el extremo de la nariz de Bucky para mostrar que estaba bromeando.

—No te preocupes, Stark. Nos reímos de ti de todos modos.

Se tumbaron juntos en la cama y Tony encendió una película. Ya tenía comida y agua a mano; ahora era sólo cuestión de esperar hasta que Bucky comenzara a necesitarlo. Si empezaban demasiado pronto, ambos se quedarían sin energía mucho antes de que el cuerpo de Bucky terminara de necesitar. Con sólo un alfa aquí para ayudar, tenían que ser un poco más cuidadosos con el desperdicio de energía. A medida que avanzaba la película, Bucky se acercó más y más hasta que presionó su rostro en el cuello de Tony, absorbiendo relajantes feromonas alfa cuando las primeras olas de calor lo golpearon.

Y _joder_, Bucky olía bien. Su piel estaba caliente y estaba sudando la rica dulzura que hizo que Tony quisiera lamerlo por completo. Tony se dio cuenta un instante después de que lo _estaba_ lamiendo, dejando besos de gatito a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula de Bucky. Bucky gimió y rodó sobre su estómago, retorciéndose en las sábanas. —Tony, por favor —rogó.

—Te tengo. Está bien. —Tony quitó la camiseta de Bucky sobre la cabeza y la tiró a un lado, luego le bajó los pantalones de chándal sobre las caderas. Bucky no llevaba ropa interior y, tan pronto como estuvo desnudo, inundó la habitación con su aroma embriagador. El calor estaba llegando rápido ahora, y Tony ya no tenía tiempo para estar nervioso. Frotó la barbilla sobre los hombros de Bucky y se acurrucó detrás de sus orejas, oliéndolo. Debajo de la suave dulzura del aroma omega de Bucky había un cosquilleo agudo, una especia inesperada: Steve. Era su vínculo. Tony lo persiguió, cavando más profundo, empujando las glándulas de Bucky con su nariz para instarlos a liberar más. La polla de Tony palpitaba entre sus piernas, desesperada, un nudo ya comenzaba a abultarse en la base.

Bucky arqueó las caderas hacia arriba y Tony deslizó su mano hacia abajo, deslizando sus dedos a través del desastre en los muslos de Bucky y presionando en su agujero. —Tony, no puedo —se quejó Bucky, y escuchar su nombre caer de los labios del omega de esa manera llevó a Tony a la acción. Se quitó la ropa y se echó sobre la espalda de Bucky. Bucky estaba tan mojado que se deslizó fácilmente, presionando hasta que el comienzo de su nudo empujó también.

Se mecieron juntos, calientes y rápidos, y el orgasmo de Tony se produjo repentinamente después de sólo unos minutos. Sostuvo a Bucky con fuerza mientras palpitaba dentro de él, luego se recostó sobre su costado con Bucky acurrucado contra su pecho. Sus dedos vagaron hacia la polla de Bucky, pero Bucky gimió. —Todavía no. Demasiado, demasiado.

—Muy bien, cariño. —Tony besó la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Relájate.

El resto del día y la noche siguiente se deslizaron en una bruma de sudor dulce y nudos. Tony se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Todavía estaba atado a Bucky, su última ronda había sido hace poco tiempo y gruñó en voz baja a quien estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

La cara de Steve apareció, suave y tímida, y agachó la barbilla. —Lo siento —susurró—. Olvidé mi cuaderno de bocetos.

Tony gruñó de nuevo y luego se interrumpió. Presionó su rostro en la espalda de Bucky. —Lo siento, fue grosero.

Steve se rio entre dientes. —Lo entiendo. Está bien, no me acerco más. —Se metió en el armario privado y reapareció con su bolsa de arte. Hizo una pausa por un momento y Tony observó cómo sus ojos se deslizaban sobre sus cuerpos unidos. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron—. Ustedes dos se ven realmente increíbles juntos —dijo suavemente.

Tony sintió la necesidad de gruñir nuevamente, acurrucarse sobre Bucky y mantener alejados a todos los otros alfas, pero lo contuvo. _Este era_ _Steve. _—Gracias —dijo, áspero y honesto, y no fue por el cumplido.

Steve asintió y sonrió. —Nos vemos en dos días. Los amo. A ambos.

—También te amo. Se lo haré saber.

Steve salió de la habitación de nuevo y Tony se relajó, sin darse cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba tenso por una pelea. Todo fue puro instinto. Sabía que Steve no tendría ningún problema: estaba lúcido y claro por no estar en escabeche de las feromonas omega y las hormonas del calor alfa, pero el cuerpo de Tony gritó «_¡mío!_» demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Tony volvió a acariciar la nuca de Bucky y descubrió que la especia de su vínculo se asentaba allí. Se durmió con los aromas mezclados de Bucky y Steve que lo envolvieron.

* * *

** _*.*.*_ **

* * *

El día pico del calor de Bucky golpeó fuerte. Todo fue un poco impredecible, desde su "reinicio", pero se despertó en agonía, con calambres internos y el estómago revuelto. Estaba tan sudado que había empapado la cama y se sentía pegajoso y dolorido de la cabeza a los pies. Él gimió y Tony se despertó.

—¿Uh? ¿Estás bien? ¿Bucky?

—Tony —gimió—. Estoy tan- ugh.

—Shh. —Tony deslizó una mano por su espalda—. Aquí. —Le entregó a Bucky una botella de agua al lado de la cama y Bucky tomó pequeños sorbos, deseando que su estómago la aceptara—. ¿Qué suele hacer Steve por ti cuando se pone así?

—Ducha —dijo Bucky—. Luego un nudo. Mientras pueda. Después de eso, generalmente puedo comer algo.

—Bueno. —Tony se sentó y luego sonrió—. En realidad, déjame mostrarte uno de los beneficios de conocerme.

Bucky arqueó una ceja, pero se levantó cuando Tony lo puso de pie. Estaba un poco tembloroso, pero el brazo de Tony alrededor de su cintura le estabilizaba y olía fuerte y relajante. Bucky metió la nariz en el cuello de Tony y respiró.

—Ahí tienes. —Tony los condujo a ambos al baño y luego sentó a Bucky en un taburete junto a la puerta. Comenzó a jugar con las perillas y la suave corriente de agua llenó la habitación—. Ven acá. —Tony lo hizo retroceder y lo llevó a la cabina de ducha más lujosa que Bucky había visto en su vida.

—Guau. —Miró a su alrededor a todos los chorros y boquillas, los bordes forrados con botellas que olían de maravilla; un lado entero era un banco grueso de azulejos con un asiento blando en la parte superior.

Tony puso a Bucky debajo del agua y abrió algunas botellas. El primero fue un champú con aroma a menta, que pasó por el cabello de Bucky con dedos firmes. Fue tan convincente y tan placentero que Bucky casi se olvidó del dolor agudo y doloroso en su abdomen. Tony fue rápido y eficiente. Cuando el cabello de Bucky estuvo limpio, pasó a su cuerpo, frotando el gel de baño cada centímetro y luego usando un rociador en una manguera para enjuagarlo. El agua no estaba fría, pero estaba un poco fresca y eliminó el sudor y la mugre, dejando a Bucky sintiéndose casi humano.

Tony ahuecó su rostro. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. —Se inclinó hacia delante y reclamó un beso, y tan pronto como los labios de Tony tocaron los suyos, la electricidad bajó por su columna vertebral hasta su polla que palpitó.

—Y ahora… —Tony se movió hacia atrás, tirando de Bucky con él y el agua los siguió, ondulando a través de la línea de duchas hasta que llegaron al banco. Tony se sentó y dio la vuelta a Bucky, luego lo jaló de vuelta a su regazo. El agua roció sobre su pecho, todavía agradablemente fría, y Tony estaba sólido y estable debajo de él. Su agujero palpitaba con mancha, así que no era nada para él mover las caderas hacia atrás hasta que la polla de Tony se deslizó dentro. Encajaron perfectamente y por fin se sintió completo.

Bucky se derritió en el regazo de Tony, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar sobre su hombro y dejando que Tony girara lentamente sus cuerpos. El agua caía en cascada sobre ambos, tanto la sensación como el sonido eran increíblemente relajantes. Bucky se dio cuenta de que sus náuseas habían desaparecido, sus calambres habían desaparecido, todo lo que podía sentir era el torrente de la ducha y el constante balanceo de Tony dentro y fuera.

El tiempo se volvió borroso y Bucky se dejó confundir y difuminar con él. No era la fuerte y ruidosa estática del reseteador que usaban los controladores, era una bruma suave y tranquila, conectada a tierra en varios puntos sólidos por el toque de Tony.

—Me voy a venir —Tony susurró de repente en el oído de Bucky, haciéndolo sobresaltarse de donde se había desplomado—. ¿Quieres mi nudo?

—Sí —respondió Bucky—. Por favor.

Tony lo empujó unas cuantas veces más hasta que Bucky pudo sentir la hinchazón de su nudo presionar contra su borde. Se deslizó; el estiramiento fue digno de gemir pero no doloroso y luego se encerraron juntos. El orgasmo de Tony continuó por un tiempo y Bucky se dejó caer sobre él, sintiéndose agradablemente lleno. No se dio cuenta de lo duro que estaba hasta que la mano de Tony se movió y agarró su polla. —¿Está bien?

—Sí, ¡oh! —Bucky empujó sus caderas hacia la mano de Tony, tirando del nudo y enviando un escalofrío de dolor por su columna vertebral. Volvió a presionar sobre el regazo de Tony y dejó que marcara el ritmo.

Su orgasmo se construyó lentamente, olas suaves que lamían más y más en la orilla, hasta que apretó el nudo de Tony que se clavó en su próstata y llegó con un suspiro. Su semen salpicó la mano de Tony, pero el agua la lavó y los dejó limpios nuevamente.

Se quedaron en la ducha hasta que el nudo de Tony retrocedió (el agua se mantuvo milagrosamente tibia) y luego se deslizó suavemente; limpió a Bucky otra vez con una esponja vegetal y luego los condujo de vuelta a la habitación. Se quitó las sábanas y las arrojó a la esquina, luego activó los reemplazos. Cuando Bucky se metió en la cama recién hecha, limpia y sin nudos, no pudo evitar el feliz gemido.

Tony le sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, luego salió de la habitación. Regresó con una bandeja de comida que colocó al lado de la cadera de Bucky. Bucky se acurrucó alrededor de la bandeja con la cabeza en el regazo de Tony y abrió la boca obedientemente cada vez que le ofrecía un pedazo de comida.

—Entonces, Steve estuvo aquí anoche.

—¿Qué? —Bucky trató de sentarse pero Tony lo hizo retroceder.

—Está bien. No pasa nada. Simplemente olvidó algo. Uh… le gruñí.

Bucky se echó a reír. —Apuesto a que le encantó eso.

—No le importó. Sabes que es un caballero. Era todo «no te preocupes Tony, no tocaré a tu omega».

—Probablemente fue y golpeó tres golpes, espera, ¿qué? ¿Tu omega?

Tony se movió debajo de él y esta vez, cuando Bucky intentó sentarse, lo dejó. —Bueno. Quiero decir, como mío ahora. Por el calor… ya sabes cómo es. Los hace a todos- uh…

Bucky frunció el ceño a Tony, tratando de leer su expresión, luego se inclinó y respiró hondo, presionando su nariz contra sus glándulas y resoplando hasta que su boca se empapó con el olor de Tony. No solo olía a alfa en celo. Olía a unión.

—¿Estás tratando de vincularte conmigo? —Bucky no pudo evitar balbucear. Ya estaba unido a Steve. Podía sentirlo vibrando profundamente dentro de él. Ni siquiera sabía si un omega _podría_ unirse con dos alfas. Pero el hecho de que Tony lo quisiera, que hizo que _Tony Stark se_ sintiera así de todas las personas…

Tony se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sonrojó. —No. O, bueno… quiero decir, eres de Steve, lo sé.

—Quiero ser de ambos —salió de Bucky a toda prisa y resistió el impulso de poner una mano sobre su boca y tratar de contener las palabras.

—Oh. —Tony lo miró por un largo rato—. Nunca pensé- —Su voz era áspera—. Ni siquiera pensé que podría unirme. Nunca me había sentido así.

Bucky se acercó y acarició el cuello de Tony, liberando más feromonas en el aire. Los absorbió. Si pudiera unirse por segunda vez, respirar el aroma de Tony alteraría el suyo, comenzaría a producir sus propias hormonas de unión y se unirían para siempre. —Quiero esto.

—Oh Dios, yo también —Tony empujó la bandeja a un lado y se dobló sobre Bucky, sujetándolo a las sábanas. Su piel tenía la temperatura perfecta, calmando el calor que azotaba a Bucky sin enfriarlo. Sus bocas se encontraron, una mezcla áspera de dientes y lenguas, y Tony tragó todos los jadeos de Bucky.

La electricidad crujió entre ellos, y Bucky sintió el cambio en el momento en que tomó el vínculo. Tony se levantó sobre sus manos y miró a Bucky:

—¿De verdad? —Tenía los ojos húmedos.

Bucky sonrió. —De verdad.

—Oh Dios, Steve me va a matar.

Bucky se rió y pasó las manos por los costados de Tony. —No lo hará. Le diremos juntos. Será feliz, lo prometo.

Tony se dejó caer y enterró la cara en el cuello de Bucky. —Realmente no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso. He ayudado a muchos omegas a combatir el calor. Nunca me había sentido así, el único…

Bucky lo acarició suavemente hasta que pudo continuar.

—La única persona que me hizo sentir de esta manera es Steve. Lo amo tanto, ¿sabes? No fue sólo algo posesivo lo que me hizo venir con él ese primer calor. Simplemente lo amo. —Entonces agregó—: Mucho.

—Lo sé. Sé lo que es amar a Steve Rogers, Tony.

—Tal vez por eso somos adecuados.

Bucky empujó hasta que Tony levantó la cabeza y lo miró de nuevo. —No es por eso que somos adecuados. Somos adecuados sin Steve. Lo que tenemos entre nosotros es bueno. Yo también te amo, Tony.

—Guau. —Tony lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, simplemente, parece completamente inverosímil que obtenga dos en un lapso de sólo unos pocos meses. Me resigné a no tener amor, hace bastante tiempo. Estaba bien con eso… ahora no puedo creer que estaba de acuerdo en perderme esto. También te amo. Espero que podamos hacer que esto funcione entre todos nosotros.

—Lo haremos. —Buck se inclinó y lo besó suavemente—. Pero no te preocupes por ahora. Sólo superemos este calor. —El cuerpo de Bucky ya comenzaba a latir de necesidad. Rodó contra la línea firme del muslo de Tony—. Por favor.

—Sí, por supuesto. Te tengo. —Tony lo atrajo de nuevo a otro dulce beso.

* * *

_ ***.*.*** _

* * *

Steve miró el pequeño montón de cosas acogedoras escondidas en la esquina de la sección en el departamento de Tony. La mayoría de las veces se habían quedado juntos en el ático las últimas semanas, pero cuando el calor más reciente de Bucky había llegado, Steve se había mudado de vuelta a su propio departamento para darles a él y a Tony su espacio. Estaba feliz de hacerlo, feliz de saber que estaban teniendo la oportunidad de acercarse y conocerse, pero eso no significaba que no estaba emocionado cuando finalmente recibió el mensaje de Tony de que debería volver arriba.

Pero esa manta siempre había estado en el armario antes y la almohada al lado no parecía familiar en absoluto.

—¡Stevie! —Bucky apareció en la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo, con el brillante resplandor de un omega bien anudado saliendo del calor.

Steve cruzó la habitación para recogerlo en sus brazos y olerlo detrás de su oreja. Olía a dulce calor mezclado con la especia de Tony: perfecto. —¿Como estuvo?

—Fantástico. Aunque te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé. —Steve robó un beso—. ¿Tony está bien?

—Sí, se está bañando.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Increíble. Pero también agotado.

—¿Pizza y películas?

Bucky gimió de placer. —Sí, por favor.

Steve llevó a Bucky al sofá, colocándolos a ambos en el lado opuesto a la extraña colección de mantas y almohadas y, ¿eso era un suéter?

—¿Pepperoni? —Bucky preguntó.

—Por supuesto. —Steve ordenó pizza a través de JARVIS, luego colocó a Bucky entre sus piernas, contra su pecho y se enterró en su cabello, inspirándolo y reavivando su vínculo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Tony apareció en una nube de vapor, usando nada más que una toalla, otra toalla colgada sobre su hombro. Él les sonrió. —Ustedes son muy lindos.

—¿Te unes a nosotros? —Bucky preguntó, abriendo sus brazos.

—Un minuto. Voy a ponerme algo de ropa.

Si Tony no hubiera vacilado torpemente, Steve no lo habría notado, pero el pequeño salto le hizo verlo de nuevo. Observó cómo Tony se quitaba la toalla del hombro, la dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sofá sobre la pila de mantas y luego corría hacia la habitación.

Steve miró la pila. No había manera, ¿o la había?

Tony volvió con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, y Steve se sentó, mirándolo críticamente. —Tony… ¿estás anidando?

Tony se congeló. —¿Qué? No…

Steve señaló acusadoramente el montón de cosas. Empujó a Bucky a un lado y comenzó a buscarlo. Dos mantas suaves, una bata de baño, varias almohadas blandas, una sudadera con capucha que olía al aroma picante de Tony y la toalla. —¡Lo estás! ¡Estás anidando! ¿Por… por Bucky? ¿Lo hiciste…? —Steve se puso de pie y miró entre ellos, con la boca abierta pero incapaz de formar otras palabras.

—No quise hacerlo —dijo Tony suavemente—. Muy pronto. Y todavía no estoy del todo seguro de dónde estamos parados. Honestamente, no pensé que fuera capaz de unirme. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Pero, eh, sí. Te íbamos a decir juntos.

Bucky se puso de pie. —¿Lo hiciste para mí? —Señaló la pila.

—No. —Tony lo señaló a él y luego a Steve—. No. No estoy anidando. Eso no es un nido. ¿Nos unimos? Sí. ¿Fue inesperado y maravilloso? Sí. ¿Ha sido golpeado Tony Stark con un instinto de anidación tan increíblemente fuerte que ha estado acumulando todo lo suave en el ático en una esquina del sofá y esperando que nadie se dé cuenta? Definitivamente no. Eso no me suena en absoluto. De ninguna manera.

Bucky extendió la mano y recogió la sudadera con capucha. —Stevie nunca se molestó por mí —dijo suavemente, sonando asombrado.

Una risa burbujeó en el pecho de Steve y él no pudo contenerla. Estalló, llevándose otro vendaval hasta que se dobló, ululando.

—¡Basta, Steve Rogers! —Tony gritó—. ¡Esto no es gracioso! Es horrible y lo odio y pedí _muchas_ cosas en Amazon mientras estaba en la ducha y alguien tiene que revocar mis privilegios de JARVIS porque esto se está volviendo _ridículo._

Bucky se sentó primordialmente en el medio de la pila y comenzó a envolver las mantas alrededor de sus hombros. Fue lo mejor, ya que lo último de su calor se estaba desvaneciendo claramente y un escalofrío agudo golpearía en las próximas horas, haciéndolo tembloroso y necesitado. —Gracias, Tony —dijo con voz alta, lanzando una mirada aguda a Steve, que resopló de nuevo.

Steve le hizo un gesto a Tony y lo abrazó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo. Lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo besó, luego lo olió. Podía decirlo ahora, oler los marcadores en ambos. Estaban unidos. Sabía similar a su vínculo con Bucky, tal vez lo suficientemente similar como para que desde el exterior, alguien lo sintiera todo como un vínculo compartido, pero Steve pudo encontrar los sutiles matices de Tony allí.

—¿Esta bien? —Tony preguntó en voz baja, con los labios presionados en el cuello de Steve donde se acurrucó contra sus glándulas.

Steve se apartó para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse. —_Por_ _supuesto._ Tony, este es el mejor resultado posible. Sólo quiero que los tres seamos felices juntos. Si estás feliz con esto, yo soy feliz.

La sonrisa de Tony tardó en florecer, pero cuando lo hizo, iluminó la habitación. —Sí… sí, estoy feliz. Muy feliz. No podría pedir un mejor alfa o un mejor omega. Ambos son míos —agregó suavemente.

—Tuyos. —Steve lo besó en la frente.

Bucky se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente. —Me prometieron abrazos —se quejó—. Por los escalofríos.

_«Por los escalofríos»,_ Tony murmuró a Steve y él resopló de nuevo, pero cada uno se acomodó a cada lado de Bucky, moviendo el nido de Tony hasta que todos estuvieron envueltos en un lío de miembros y mantas.

Bucky deslizó su mano en la de Steve, uniendo sus dedos. —Te amo —dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tony pudiera escucharlo también.

Steve presionó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y luego miró a Tony que los estaba observando, y no había rastro de dolor o miedo en esa mirada. Todo era afecto.

Bucky agitó su otra mano en dirección a Tony hasta que la atrapó. —También te amo.

El fin

> * * *

[1] Literalmente: _cerebros _y _músculos. _

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí c:  
Estoy bastante inmersa en este fandom, así que publicaré algunos fanfics. ¡No olvides seguirme!  
Si te gustó, déjame un comentario, por favor.  
[Los votos también son muy bien recibidos xD] 
> 
> Besos, ELODTC.


End file.
